The everlasting ROAD TRIP
by Alicia.Maree
Summary: Bella and her girls Alice and Rose are sick of dating dumb guys. While Edward and his guys are wanting commitment, both groups decide for a road trip. What will happen when they bump into each other. Will there be love? Please review All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Ok my first attempt at an all human story, if you do like the first chapter please review and tell me to continue because if you don't ill think it's bad and won't continue. This is not a planned story its coming off the tip of my tongue and my friends told me to write. So I am.**

**My other stories will be continued and I wouldn't dream of stopping them, just for this story, I'm warning you know that I don't know how long this one will turn out as it's not being planned.**

**Ok and any clothing I mention I will put a bracket so you can check it out.**

**Ok on with the 1****st**** chapter, here I go:**

BPOV

Another boring date, I'm sitting here waiting for the night to end. Like most of my dates they seem to ramble on and on and on about things that completely disgust me or I'm totally not interested in.

This is the time in the date, where I seem to tune him out, not on purpose just a habit. Like right now I'm with Tyler Crowley and I'm falling asleep in front of him, how lame am I, I can't even stay awake. Like, where are all the guys that like to listen to the girl speak every once in awhile, like I don't like to talk but, I would like to be able to say something every once in awhile.

Don't get me wrong Tyler's not a bad guy, just not MY guy, if you know what I mean, he's cool and we've been friends for a while, we even live to apartments down from each other, and guess what, the only reason I'm on this date is because he does live close to me and he kept bugging me until I said yes. So what did I do I said YES and now I have wasted the last half an hour of my life with him. It's true though he's not the worst I've had just boring that's all.

Tyler's voice brought me back to reality.

"Bella, are you ok? You seem to be tuning out" Only if he knew I was doing that out of habit.

"Yea, I'm totally cool, just you know" I didn't know what to say because I was tuning him out.

Right then as if they knew I needed to escape my phone rang. The caller id said it was Alice but no doubt that Rosalie would be there to.

"Hey Alice, is everything ok, you seem kind of worried?" I just need to escape.

"Did I call at the right time? What are you going to use this time to escape" She asked.

"Are you serious, at the hospital you say, oh my god I will be right there" I acted totally upset.

"Yep at the hospital, jeez Bells we need to go see real guys" she sounded bored.

"Yea I totally agree I will be right there" I cried and hung up.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I have to go, Mum she is at hospital and I need to get there straight away" I sounded worried, yes how I was meant to sound.

"Oh that's fine, do you know why she's at the hospital? Here I will give you a lift" He said while standing up.

"No, I don't know why she's there and no it's ok the hospital is just down the road I can walk".

With that I turned and kissed his cheek and ran out the door. Freedom at last, I love the fresh air I'm feeling right now, I'm glad I got away. Did I just kiss his cheek, Oh My God spit right now! I steered myself towards the grass and spat as much as I could to get the taste of Tyler's cheek from my mouth and lips. Ewwww.

I trudged down the path to my apartment and took the elevator to the third floor. Once I got the floor I took the second door on the right, which is where Alice, Rosalie and I live. We have known each other since junior High and lived with each other for just over a year now. We can't see our lives without one another.

As I opened the door I put down my keys in the bowl we had as we walked through the door. I put my jacket in the closet and headed for the tiny living room.

There in the living room sat my two so called sisters, who were waiting for me with excitement plastered on the faces.

"Hey guys, what's the vibe I'm feeling" I asked them.

"You know how we recently have been going out with the most boring guys ever?" Alice asked while Rosalie and I nodded our heads.

Rosalie continued. "Well Alice and I thought that all 3 of us could go on a road trip for awhile, you know to get away and have a break" She said while looking excited.

"A road trip, what will that solve?" I asked, how the hell did they come up with this?

"Well we will get a break and I have a feeling if we go on this trip, something good will come our way" Alice said while showing a smug grin.

"Okay a road trip it is then" Not wanting to disappoint my girls. "We will head out tomorrow, let's pack".

We started to pack, but realized we didn't discuss how long we were going for. We ended up deciding for at least 2 weeks tops. That should be a long enough break shouldn't it? If we want to stay longer we can.

After our packing, I ended up with 1 suitcase and 1 backpack, Rosalie 1 suitcase and a basket of clothes and a backpack of hair accessories and make-up and Alice, 2 suitcases and a backpack.

Wow, I feel like we're going for months instead of weeks. Right when we were loading everything into the car, I got a funny feeling that this trip was going to be worth it. When I got this feeling I looked up to my girls and we smiled at one another.

**Oh can you please review and tell me what you think. I really believe that this story can turn out to be good if I put my mind to it. I can't believe that this story just came to me, but it could be better if I don't plan it. So when I right it you'll be reading it so we can experience it together.**

**Ok please review for me to continue.**


	2. Edward POV

**Authors Note:**

**Ok here's Chapter 2 and of course in EPOV. This is getting hard cause it's not planned. I struggled with this for his job and everything, also I'm sorry if it sounds the same as Bella's but its how it's going to start so lol.**

**On with the Story:**

EPOV

This is the only day I work. A Thursday night. At the most popular club in town, Twilight. You know, I hate this job, especially when I work the busiest night of the week and all the girls want to come and play, it's actually quite sickening how the girls throw themselves at whatever they can get.

I'm actually quite sick of the girls throwing themselves at me. All I want in a relationship is to commit. I want someone I can settle down with and someone that I can trust and talk to, and I will never find her here at this club.

"So, what are you doing after work, spunk?" Jessica asked me. Jessica has been one of those girls I was talking about earlier and every Thursday night she asks me the same question.

"I'm going home, to go to sleep, like you should" I replied, trying to be polite.

"Would you like company?" she continued, "I wouldn't mind joining".

"I know you wouldn't mine joining Jessica, but I would mind if you joined me" I trailed on "You do know you ask me the same question every Thursday, right?"

"I do not, you making me sound desperate, Eddie" Oh know she called me Eddie, jeez I hate that name.

"Um, you throwing yourself at me, you wouldn't call that desperate?" I didn't wait for an answer instead I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel to head to the back office of the club.

I could hear her calling me but I chose to ignore it.

Once inside the office, I decided to head to the locker room, to get my keys for the Volvo and my jacket. Once I had all my items I decided to head to my apartment which I lived in, with my two best mates, Emmett and Jasper.

I sometimes wonder why we are mates were completely different in my books.

Emmett is huge. Everywhere you look he is muscle. He as brown eyes and brown curly hair. When you around him he makes you feel safe, like he won't let any harm come to you. The one thing that I hate people that do to him though, his judge his appearance, yeah, he may look big and scary but deep inside, when you get to know him, he's a teddy bear, a huge cuddly teddy bear.

Jasper on the other hand, is always thinking of the responsible way of things, he's always keeping us out of trouble. When you're around him, it's like he puts a spread of calm in you. He's got the blonde surf look hair and blue eyes, he is not as big as Emmett but still has muscles and will use them if you cross him.

Then there is me. I can't say I'm as good looking as my friends, but girls still want me, which I will never get. I have bronzy colored hair and dark green eyes that my mum says she can read all the time. I'm not as huge as Emmett, but not as small has Jasper. See, I'm not special I am average.

You know what I feel like now, a break from the club, even though I only work once a week.

I feel like a road trip to be precise. Oh my god I have to discuss this with the guys, they have to come with me.

As soon as I entered the room I rounded the guys up into our meeting area, aka: living room.

"Edward what?" Emmett said completely upset that I pulled him from his x-box game.

"Edward, why are we having a meeting, do you know what time it is?" Jasper asked.

All I could do was nod my head and say "ROAD TRIP"

They guys looked at me then each other and smiled "road trip it is".


	3. New Moon Hotel

**Authors Note:**

**Ok I really think this story is going well. Please review for me to know if you like it, I really want this story to turn out well and I have no clue if it will as its not planned.**

**Anyway on with the story:**

BPOV

Alice, Rose and I decided that we would leave at 6 am, and so we did.

We have been in the car for the last 3 hours listening to Alice's MP3 disc, which has almost 200 songs on it. We all decided on her CD because she has the taste we all listen to.

We haven't made a pit-stop since we left home and I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom.

"Um, Rose?" I asked, because she was the one driving. "Can we please make a pit-stop, at the next cafe?"

"Yea Rose, can we?" Alice asked, while agreeing with me.

"Sure, I think we deserve a pit-stop" She said agreeing with us.

So we drove on, for about another hour, until we reached a café. It didn't look busy which was good, so while Alice and I turned for the bathroom, Rose stayed to fill the car as she didn't need to go.

When I finished in the bathroom, I saw Alice looking in the mirror, but not putting make-up on, weird, I thought.

I walked up beside her and noticed her eyes were drifted to the side of the mirror and her finger was at her lips telling me to be quiet.

I left my eyes drift to the corner of the mirror were her eyes were and in the reflection I saw a silver Volvo, with 3 guys inside, or should I say good looking guys.

One by one they hopped out of the car. All three of them were very different. One was blonde, blue-eyed and really lean, perfect for Alice I thought.

The other had brown curly hair and brown eyes and was extremely muscled, oh the type of guy for Rose.

And the last one was hot and way out of my league. He had untidy almost like he had been running all night bronze hair and green eyes, which would make me melt on the spot if he was really looking at me.

"Hot aren't they?" Alice whispered to me.

It took me a minute to compose myself and look for an answer.

"Yea" was all I could come up with. They weren't just hot. The hottest would definitely be the bronze haired guy and he was also, dreamy and a guy that every girl would love to have their hands on.

I would make a bet now and say they all had girlfriends, no one that hot, would be single.

"I wonder if their single" Alice said in her dreamy voice.

"Alice, do you think hot guys like them would be single?" I asked her, like she wasn't thinking right.

"I guess you right, but I can dream can't I?" Was all she asked.

"Yes Alice dream all you want, but no touching" was my final say in this matter.

We stood there for another couple of minutes, until reality hit me, we had been in this bathroom looking in this mirror, for a couple of minutes now, and Rose would be getting impatient.

I looked at Alice and she made eye contact with me and we linked arms and headed out of the bathroom. When I looked over to Rose, I could see her face red with anger, oh no the brown haired boy had said something to her.

I turned my gaze in another direction and so did Alice until we were both looking at a silver Volvo. I looked around the car until, my eyes landed on something green, until it hit me it was the guys eyes, and we had been staring at each other for minutes.

When I looked down at Alice I could see she was doing the same with the blue-eyed guy.

When I turned my head back into the bronze guys direction, he smiled shyly at me and waved and all I could do back was, smile and wave. That's when my clumsiness clicked in. My foot got caught under the petrol hose and made me trip, luckily Alice had her arm linked with mine.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I could hear muffled laughter coming from _his_ direction. All I could do at that moment, all my body would let me do was run to Rose's car and jump into the back seat and get my pillow and scream into it.

Why now? Why did that have to happen in front of hot guys? All I wanted to do was leave.

Later in the car…….

That was definitely one of the worst moments of my life. After wishing for us to leave, they must have heard me because Rose and Alice quietly slipped into the front of the car and we headed off.

I think it's been almost half an hour and we still haven't spoken to one another. Isn't this meant to be a road trip? Shouldn't we be having a great time chatting along? I think we should talk.

"Hey Rose, what did that guy say to you, that made you look so angry?" I really wanted to get this out of the way.

"Well I thought he was an alright guy, so we started chatting and we got on a topic about cars" she looked up and smiled at me through the review mirror, "Then all of a sudden he said: Can I look under the hood" Rose said while shaking her head and gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Rose hated guys that only wanted her for her body. Yea she knew she was gorgeous and she always flaunted it, but when guys said something really slutty she couldn't take it, she would take them out.

"Ok, wow really, he said that?" I asked to keep up conversation.

"Yes, Bella" she said while turning her attention back to the road.

"So Alice, I think you like the blonde one, am I correct?" I asked just slightly bouncing in my seat, a habit learned from the one and only Alice.

For the first time in awhile I actually saw Alice blush. "Yes" She squeaked.

"Too bad we won't see them again, hey?" I asked them.

"That's good because if I see that guy again, and he says something pervy, I'm not going to last" Rose said.

"Too bad really I wanted to see the blonde one again, he looked really kind and he was really hot" Alice said sadly.

"Well, I'm glad, because I just embarrassed myself, with my clumsiness once again, and would really hate having to face them after that" I said, while my cheeks flushing again.

My last sentence brought a silence to the car, as if no one had anything more to say. I couldn't wait for our next stop; it's going to be at the New Moon Hotel.

As I was thinking about the luxury rooms, my eyes started drooping and then I was looking at nothing, expect the inside of my eyelids, I had fallen asleep.

New Moon Hotel……

I woke to the sound of the engine cutting off. As I looked out my window I noticed that we had arrived at the hotel. Rose, Alice and I got one of our suitcases and headed for the doors.

Once inside we headed for the reception desk. At the desk was a girl, who was beautiful in every way, she had red hair, with blonde streaks and was cut short, just passed her chin. She was extremely pale and had a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

She greeted us in the friendliest way I have ever heard.

"Hello and welcome to the New Moon Hotel, I am the owner and you may call me Taylor, what can I help you with?"**(Taylor is one of my best friends)**.

"Hi, you may call me Bella and these are my so-called sisters Alice and Rose" I said while pointing to them, "We have booked a room, under the name Swan"

"Oh, yes room 22 on the second floor, one of our best suites" she said, while smiling at us.

"Yes, that's sounds like what I reserved" I said politely.

"Well, let's get you settled" she said, while handing over the rooms key.

"That would be lovely" I said while taking the key into my hand.

"Hang on a sec, I will call someone to help you with your bags" she said while grabbing at my wrist.

"No it's ok, we can find our way" I said politely dismissing her.

"It's my job" She laughed.

"JACOB" She hollered.

Taylor turned back and smiled at us.

"Oh here he comes now" She said while walking around to the front of the desk.

From around the corner, came a really tall guy, with really tanned skin, he had short cropped hair and was actually quite cute.

"Jacob, can you help these ladies to room 22, thank you" She said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course" he said, while shooting me a warm grin.

"Thanks" Alice, Rose and I said at the same time.

"Seeing as you know my name, what are yours?"

"I'm Alice" She said while bouncing up to him and pulling him into a hug.

"I am Rosalie, but you can call me Rose" She said while sticking her hand out, which he took eagerly.

"And you?" He asked while looking at me.

"I am Isabella Swan, but you may call me Bella" I said sending a smile his way.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name" he said, while I started to blush.

SMACK

"No embarrassing the girls, they should feel welcomed not like there visiting hell" Taylor laughed, " I should also say, no flirting with them, your mine and always will be" She said, while pulling him done by his collar and pulling him into a slow but romantic kiss.

It went on for awhile and my friends and I were getting a bit sick of their, show of love in public.

I just had to do it, I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, but can we go to our rooms now?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry, Jacob take them to their room and no flirting on the way" She laughed, but also was glaring at him.

"Sure, babe" he replied and with that he took us to our rooms, where we fell asleep as soon as we hit the pillows, and all I could dream about was the guy at the café, the guy with the bronze hair and the beautiful green eyes.

**Wow, this is one of my longest chapters lol. Yes in this story my friends will be making special appearances lol.**

**Love ya Taylor hoped you likes your appearance.**

**Ill update soon**

**Please review, I'm hoping I will get a good response**


	4. Rocky Hill Pub

**Authors Note****:**

**Sorry that its taking awhile for my updates but currently I'm working on two other stories that I have on this site, so if you want check them out, that would be great.**

**Ok, on with the story:**

**EPOV**

I really felt bad for the girl that tripped over the petrol hose, and I feel even worse because I laughed, she would have been so embarrassed.

After that, Emmett, Jasper and I packed ourselves into the car and took off.

Emmett was the first one to break the silence in the car.

"Did you see that blonde?" Emmett asked, while Jasper and I nodded as a yes.

"I was talking to her about cars and I asked to look under the hood, she totally went a-wall, why?" he asked innocently.

"Emmett, that could be taken badly that saying, you know that right?" Jasper asked slightly amused.

"Oh, it could, couldn't it? Jeez, I wish I thought before I spoke it, she was hot" was all he said back.

"Emmett when will you learn?" I asked shaking my head in laughter.

"I don't know, maybe never" he replied sarcastically.

I turned my gaze back to the road and headed for the Rocky Hill Pub, where we would stay the night.

Rocky Hill Pub…..

As I drove up to the parking area, I watched as my two so called mates, looked the girls up and down, they just need to grow up.

I walked up to the bar to see a gorgeous girl working there.

"Um, excuse me but can my friends and I have a room?" I asked while tilting my head towards my guys.  
I saw the girls green eyes look towards Jasper.

"Sure", she said.

"Room 002, is that ok?" she asked politely.

"That's fine" I said while taking the keys and walking up to the guys.

"Ok, let's go to our room" I said to them and Emmett replied with a load "Yeah".

"You guys go ahead, I will be right up", Jasper said not even looking at us, but towards the blonde girl.

Emmett and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, Jasper, see you soon, remember room 002" I said while lifting my bag up onto my shoulder.

A one off time JPOV (Jaspers)

As soon as I spotted her behind the bar, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had the most wonderful green eyes, an amazing body and short blonde hair that just rested on her shoulders.

I knew Edward was talking to me, but I really couldn't listen, I was too focused on _her._

_Her. _I really need to know her name, just to see if it really fits her.

I told Edward and Emmett I would meet them up in our room, as soon as I said that, they left.

I worked up the courage and took a deep breath, while walking up to the bar.

"What can I get you, gorgeous?" she asked while cleaning the bar bench.

"Umm, your name?" I asked nervously.

"What?" She asked shocked, damn I should have worked up to it. Take two.

"I will have Bourbon, please." I answered her first question.

"Sure" was her reply.

"So, how long have you been working here?" I asked trying to get her to speak.

"About two months, doesn't pay much, but what can you do about it?" she answered dryly.

"I suppose" was all I could say.

There was a moment of silence, and all we were doing was staring at each other.

"So, can I get your name now?" I asked politely, while she nodded.

Still no answer.

"Your name?" I asked, while raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, um, I'm Amy" she said nervously. Finally a name to go along with her face, it does suit her.

"Can I get your name now, handsome?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm Jasper" I answered while taking her hand and brushing my lips against her knuckles.

All her reply was, was a giggle.

"So when do you get off?" I asked her.

"Right now, actually, why?"

"Do you want to go to dinner with…me?" I struggled with my words.

"Okay" she answered in a sing along voice.

"Great, I will meet you back here in 15 minutes" I requested, and she merely nodded.

I walked up to my room and changed into another set of clothes.

I swear I heard Emmett and Edward talking to me, but I was in too much of a daze.

I just asked the most prettiest girl out and she said YES.

I headed back down the stairs, I looked up and there she was looking stunning.

Amy wore a light green dress, which just rested on her thighs, with it she wore to silver high heels and a silver bag with silver jewelry. She also had her fringe pinned back with her hair flowing on either side of her face. **(Outfit on profile).**

"You look, stunning" was all I could muster up.

She blushed, "thank you".

Later on the date….

We were at one of the most popular restaurants in town 'Meyer Lake'.

We were sitting on the right hand side of the restaurant, the side that overlooked the lake, and it was the best time, the sun was just setting, sunset.

"Beautiful" I whispered.

"I agree" she said while staring at me.

The rest of the night carried on like that, Questions like, favorite music, favorite movie and so on.

I knew the night was coming to a close and that I would be leaving in the morning.

"Well Amy I had a splendid time" I said while taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I had a wonderful time" she whispered.

I took her up to her room and opened her door for her.

"Well I guess this is goodbye and a goodnight" I said sounding upset, which I was.

"I guess so" she murmured.

"Well, goodnight Amy" I said my head leaning in towards her.

"Goodnight Jasper" She whispered sweetly while leaning in as well.

I lips just brushed against each other, softly, but nice.

I pulled back and brushed my thumb from her ear to the very tip of her chin.

"Goodbye" was all I said and turned away.

EPOV (Edwards)

Jasper as now been gone for 2 hours and we have no idea where he went. He wouldn't answer or phone calls or our texts.

"Where could he be?" I asked Emmett, while the door suddenly opened and who walked in, Jasper.

"Jasper, where did you go?" Emmett asked agitated.

"I went out, with Amy" was all he answered and crawled into bed and fell asleep smiling.

Amy, where have I heard that before. Oh it just came to me.

"He went out with the blonde at the bar" I told Emmett, who was looking confused.

He nodded his head and said "we should get to bed too, we need a early start" he said while sliding into bed.

"I agree" I turned off the lights and I fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.

**Authors Note:**

**Ok that's another chapter with one of my friends, Amy. Who is a Japer fan, so I had to make her go out with him.**

**But don't worry Jasper will end up meeting Alice, so no biggy.**

**Review and the next chapter shouldn't be long. **


	5. Not Again

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this is taking so long, really wanting to watch the movie and I can't, so yea, School is finishing up and I just finished all my testing today, so I will have more time for my stories and fro my fans!**

**Thanks for your support and enjoys this chapter:**

**BPOV**

As my dream finished, I woke to the rising sun and my two best friends organizing their outfits for the day.

"But time, sleeping beauty" Alice sighed.

"How do you, sleep that long?" Rosalie asked curious.

"I don't know, I just sleep" I replied tiredly.

"Well, it sounds like you were having a nice dream" Alice said, while turning her head and winking at Rosalie – trying to hide it from me.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Bella, you were talking again" Rosalie giggled.

"No, not again, what did I say, this time?" I asked disappointment clearly in my voice.

"You were saying come back green eyes" Alice snickered.

No, they did not hear that, please don't blush Bella, and don't blush.

"Bella, your blushing" Rosalie observed.

Great, the exact opposite to what I said.

"I don't care, let's get going" I climbed out of bed.

It took us half an hour to change and get down to the car.

But before we left we made a quick stop to the front desk.

"Hi ladies, how was your stay?" Taylor asked politely.

"Wonderful, the best night's sleep I've had in years" I said while sighing.

"Yeah, a good night, hey bells?" Alice and Rose laughed.

"Shut up" I growled.

I turned back to Taylor, who looked like she was trying to keep her laughter in, by biting down – hard – on her bottom lip.

"Thank you Taylor and tell Jacob, I said nice to meet you" I asked kindly.

"Sure, it was a pleasure to meet you, here is my number" she said while handing it over to me.

"Yes, I will keep in touch" with that Taylor walked out from behind the desk and I gave her a big hug, squeezing her tight.

With that Alice, Rose and I left back on the road once again. We didn't know where we were going, well we did, but we just went at our own pace and stopped anywhere we wanted.

We decided to stop at the Rocky Hill Pub, for a quick rest stop and so Alice and Rose could touch up there make-up.

I stepped inside the pub, with my two best friends on either side of me, with our arms linked. That's where I stopped dead in my tracks. Coming down the stairs, with their bags on their shoulders, were those guys from the café.

I felt Alice and Rose freeze too. It couldn't be could it, that's too much of a coincidence. I closed my eyes thinking I was dreaming, to reopen them, and their still there, I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was having illusions, not enough sleep? I asked myself, only to realize they were still there.

Alice and Rose pulled my arms back down to my sides. I looked at both of them, and they were shaking their heads, in disbelief too.

Rose leaned down so her mouth was to my ear.

"Are they here?" She asked shocked and all I could do was nod my head.

"Let's get out of here and quick" Alice said turning abruptly and pulling us to the car.

As soon as we hopped in the car Rose started the car and I buckled myself in, I turned in my seat to look out the back window to find the guys coming out staring at our car, with an amused expression.

I blushed and told Rose to step on it and she did.

We took out of there as fast as the car would allow us, and I didn't dare look back.

We continued on our drive which seemed like hours, until we stopped on the side of the road, to take a breather and to stretch.

I didn't really hear anything; because I was too busy dancing on the side of the road, listening to my I-pod. But what I did notice, was a feeling that someone was watching me from behind. I knew it wasn't Alice or Rose because they were both in front of me.

I turned around and there behind our car, was a silver Volvo, with 3 guys inside. I turned back to Alice and Rose to see they had a look of surprise on their face.

I turned back around to the Volvo, when I hear 3 car doors open and close, and with that they were walking up to us.

"Are you following us?" I asked, sounding annoyed and terrified.

"No, we are just heading in the same way" the blonde answered me with a polite smile.

"Ok" was my dumb answer.

There was a moment silence and then I realized I was looking at the ground, I looked up and to my right was the green eyed man, I smiled politely and he smiled back.

"Hi" He said, "I'm Edward Cullen" he said while holding out his hand.

I put my hand in his hand and said.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella"

He nodded and leaned down to put his lips to my knuckles and kissed them lightly.

And of course at that moment I blushed.

I looked around to see Alice, with the blonde and I saw Rose with, the muscularly one.

Rose all of a sudden looked up and said.

"Come on girls we better head off" with that she was in the driver's side.

"Well it was nice to meet you" I said smiling. Why was I smiling?

"You too, maybe we will bump into each other again" he smirked.

"Yeah maybe" I said a little disappointed that we were going. Will I see him again? Why did I want to see him again?

With that I hopped in the backseat and we headed off.

"So…..I found out the blondes name" Alice said, trying to start off conversation.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Jasper Hale" She said while smiling.

"I found out, the pervert, wasn't a pervert, he did literally want to look under the hood of the car" Rose said while frowning, "His name was Emmett McCarty". With that last sentence she smiled.

"Bella, did you find out the green eyed man's name?" Alice asked politely.

"Yeah" was my simple answer.

"Well…."Rosalie started.

"His name was Edward Cullen" I said sharply.

They both looked at me curiously and turned the gazes back to the front window.

The car ride was that quiet that I put my pillow against the window and fell asleep, dreaming about the green eyed stranger, now known as Edward Cullen, and dreamt, if we did meet again.


	6. Tropical Breeze

EPOV

I now have a name to go with her face, Bella, god that is a beautiful name, just like her.

We were now in the car, again, heading to, who knows where. My entire mind was on the beautiful brunette, with the amazing chocolate eyes. She was the most gorgeous creature, my eyes have laid on.

The car ride was pretty quiet, how I like it so I can concentrate on the road. That was until dumbo aka Emmett, said something in his loud booming voice.

"I found out the blonde chicks name" He sighed.

There was a whole minute of silence.

"Well, are you going to tell us? Or are we guessing?" Jasper asked impatient.

"Oh right" Emmett said, then let out a small laugh, "Her name was Rosalie, and I told her I didn't mean the statement in a bad way and she said sorry" He beamed.

"That's great mate" Jasper said why rolling his eyes and softly laughing.

There was another minute of silence.

"Well I found out the pixies name" Jasper said quietly, that I almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah, well?" I hedged.

"Oh, well… her name is Alice and she gave me her mobile number" He said that last part quietly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really" He said.

"Well the brunettes name is Bella" I sighed.

"That's a really cool name" Emmett boomed, "You could call her CinderBella" He laughed and I grimaced.

Jasper came in handy sometimes, with moments like this, that statement caused Jasper to smack the back of his head, with a lot of force.

"Oww" Emmett complained.

"That's what you get for not respecting girls" I said while Jasper said, "You deserved that".

Jasper and I looked at each other and laughed.

The car ride went on for a while, end I knew I was getting tired and that Jasper and Emmett were already asleep, so I knew I had to pull up somewhere and rest.

My luck was with me as I pulled up to a hotel called 'Tropical Breeze'; I backed the Volvo into a space and woke up the two idiots that were going to accompany me. They woke up with a look of confusion, which suddenly changed into a lazy smile, because they knew they would sleep better in bed.

I got our key to our room and we headed to floor we were signed too.

We instantly fell asleep, without speaking to one another; I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas.

******

EPOV (Emmett's, just this once)

I woke up in confusion. Where the hell was I?

That's when it came to me; Edward had pulled up to a hotel and got us a room to sleep in. If I do recall this hotel is called 'Tropical Breeze'.

I felt the need to go for a walk and check out the hotel, while Jasper and Edward slept. So I rolled myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

I took a nice long hot shower that loosened up my muscles. I got dressed and left a quick note to the guys in case they woke up before I got back, I didn't want to pull a Jasper and get them to worry about me.

With that I headed out the door. I was walking to the hallway, and on my way I heard a door to my right opened and out stepped a brunette, with brown eyes, she was tanned and was wearing an outfit that she looked wonderful in.

She was wearing a white singlet floral top that flowed to her hips and was wearing really tight shorts that rested mid-thigh. She wore white strap on heels and she also had a white handbag that rested on her left shoulder. **(Outfit** **on profile).**

I was too busy staring and obviously she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked straight into me, which she began to fall to the ground, my instincts crept in and I caught her around the waist before she hit the ground.

"Sorry" She giggled, "I don't normally do this".

"That's quite alright" I answered back politely.

I realized that I was still holding her and I also realized that she was waiting for me to put her back on her feet.

So that's what I did. I made sure she was steady before I completely let go though.

"Well, seeing that you're my hero for the day, what should your reward be?" She asked herself.

"How about your name and I walk you to wherever you are going?" I asked.

"Well I am heading to the pool, actually and would love company on the way" She smiled sweetly up at me.

"Great" with that I took her hand and pulled her to the elevator. Once the doors closed I realized I still didn't have her name.

"Okay, your name now?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you can know I'm Natalie" she said while sticking out her hand.

"I'm Emmett, and you have a beautiful name" I said while taking her hand, but not doing what she expected, I leaned down and brushed my lips against her knuckles.

By the time I finished the elevator doors opened and announced our arrival. I took her hand once again and started firing off questions.

"Do you live around here?" I asked causally, but curious.

"Well, how do I know you're not a stalker?" She giggled.

"Just trust me" was my answer.

"Yes, I do live around here, actually an hour away Seattle".

'That's so cool, favorite color?"

"Purple"

I chuckled at her answer and she looked at me with her eyebrows raised asking me silently why I was laughing.

"Such a girly thing to say" I answered her silent question.

"Okay next question" I said to myself, "Favorite kind of pet?" I really didn't know why I was asking questions like this.

"Sausage Dog" she answered my question quietly.

I laughed really loud right at that moment, she was really girly, who would've thought?

"What?" She asked angrily. I really didn't want to upset her.

"Nothing" I answered trying to brush it away. Which it did.

By the time I finished with all my questions I realized that we were already at the pool and that we had been standing there for a couple of minutes, I really wanted to asked her out to dinner but I didn't know if we were staying another night.

As if she was reading my mind she spoke.

"I'm leaving tonight, and I thought I would take a quick swim before I went to pack" She looked up at me. "I really had a great time with you, and even glad we met, I just wish it didn't have to end so soon".

"I know I agree" I said while shaking my head, I just met her and she's leaving. This couldn't be right.

"Well at least I met you, and I can say I tripped into somebody's life" She laughed freely.

"Yes that you can, and I'll remember you as Natalie the Purple Sausage Dog girl that lives in Seattle and tripped into my life". I said sarcastically.

She just laughed even harder and I ended up laughing with her.

"Well I better let you have your swim, before you leave, so I better go" I said quietly, not really wanting to leave just yet.

"Yeah, I better have my swim" She agreed.

"Well it was nice chatting to you Natalie" I said.

"Yes, nice meeting you Emmett, here is my number", she said while taking a notepad and pen out of her bag and wrote her number on it, and passed it to me.

It read her number and love Natalie on it.

"Well, bye then" I said then turned away to walk back to our room.

"Wait" she said I turned around and she came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist for a hug.

"Bye" she whispered and then turned heading to a chair to put her things down.

With that I headed to my room.

EPOV (Edwards)

Emmett has been gone all morning, so Jasper and I just hung out in our room.

Emmett finally came through the door and we asked where he had been and he said he met a girl, I think he said Natalie, and that he walked her to the pool and they chatted. I didn't really bother to ask him questions.

"So are we leaving or staying the night?" Jasper asked me.

"I think we should stay the night, we can eat down at the restaurant, that they have downstairs".

"Cool" Emmett boomed.

"I guess he agrees, so I agree too" Jasper said smugly.

"Okay, let's get ready for dinner" I said to everyone.

******

Once we were all ready we headed to the elevator, we jumped in and headed downstairs. Once we were out of the elevator, we had to go past the front desk to get to the restaurant and on our way past, I glanced up to the front desk and who was there, Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

I nudged jasper with my elbow and pointed to the girls at the desk, Jasper did the same to Emmett.

"Let's see if they want to join" Emmett decided and was already heading over, so Jasper and I followed.

"Why hello ladies" Jasper greeted.

All three girls turned around at the same time and smiled.

"We were just headed for dinner" Emmett said before I interrupted.

"And was wondering if you would join us?" I asked.

Bella looked at Rosalie and Alice and all three nodded their heads.

"Okay, we will meet you in the restaurant, while use go to your room and change" Jasper decided, and we all agreed.

With that they left for their room, while we went to get our table.

How was this night going to turn out? I asked myself.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay sorry the updates are taking awhile, but school in now over!!**

**Yes this chapter had another friend of mine, Natalie and she is a Huge Emmett/Kellan fan.**

**Okay I really hope you liked this chapter and would really like reviews please any kind is accepted. I really want to get this story rolling so I will be getting them together really soon, but I still have one more friend to do, lol.**

**Okay REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Flashback Dinner

BPOV

Dinner? How was I going to survive dinner with Edward?

It was really a coincidence that we ended up at the same hotel, and now dinner?

Alice and Rose had practically dragged me upstairs, to change. I didn't notice what was going on around me, my mind still in shock. That was until I felt my shirt being tugged over my head and my pants falling to the ground, they're undressing me.

I noticed while Rose was getting the make-up ready, and when Alice was in the suitcase getting my outfit, that they were already dressed for dinner, and they looked stunning, as always.

Rose had a simple purple dress on, that had uneven lengths at the bottom of the dress. The dress ended, just on her knees, but made her legs look extra long. **(Outfit on profile). **She had simple silver high heels on, that matched her silver handbag. Her hair was, out and flowed to the middle of her back, and wasn't her natural curls, but had been straightened.

Alice on the other hand had, on a simple pair of dark jeans and a long flowing, light pink, singlet top that flowed to her waist. She also had a simple short sleeved jacket that went over the top and ended just on the middle of her torso. She wore with its pink ballet flats. Her hair was also not her simple, spiky hair do, it was flowing to her cheekbones and done up with little curls, with a headband, with a pink pattern.

I swear both of them could wear rags and they could look good.

It must've been, minutes that I was examining their outfits, because I was already in the makeup chair, with my hair getting done.

It was when they were finally done, I got to see myself, and I didn't mind what I saw.

I had on a simple dress that ended just past my knees. It was blue and in the corner faded to a brown. It was a simple halter neck, with a beaded belt, just under the bust line.(Outfit on profile). With it I wore simple black ballet shoes, with a big black bow, at the end of the open toes. My hair was done up into a messy bun, with a clip on the side – to keep my side fringe out of the way – which held a simple blue butterfly.

"Oh Bella, you're going to be a heart stopper" Alice squealed, while jumping up and down, on one spot.

"You look wonderful Bella" Rose complimented, all there compliments made me blush, once again.

"I look plain next to you guys, you both look stunning, as always" I said while staring at my reflection.

"So do you Bella" Alice said, gathering me in a hug.

"Okay, we better not let them wait any longer, even thought it only been half an hour, you know guys are impatient", Rose laughed.

Alice bounced slightly on her toes, "Yes, let's go". She sang.

Rose and Alice were on either side of me, as we headed out the doors. I dint know why, but I had this sudden urge not to go, to fake sick and sit out, maybe because I haven't been on a date, with a gorgeous man in years, ever since Mike.

Mike and I were together for 2 years, the senior years of high school. I remember we were attached at the hip, everywhere we went, we went together, we never spent a day apart. The only time spent apart was night time; Charlie wouldn't allow Mike to sleep.

Mike was the football star at our school, every girl wanted him. One day Jacob came up to me – the spring dance was coming up – and he asked me to it, to say I was shocked was a understatement, there were prettier girls he could've asked out, but he chose me, so I said yes.

It was the night of the spring dance; he picked me up and took me to where it was held, the school gym. To say I was excited yea, well I was, but that wasn't a big enough word to describe what I was feeling, I was on top of the world.

We danced all night long, even though I was bad at it. It was right on midnight; Mike took me outside, to the balcony and kissed me, my first kiss. When he pulled away he laughed.

I asked him, why? And all he said was he had to explain himself, that it was a bet, between all the football team, to see if he could kiss me. I couldn't believe it. I felt so, unwanted, like I was a sick joke.

It was weeks later, Mike came up to me and apologized, I forgave him, I am not a person to hold a grudge. But in weeks Mike began to follow me to my classes, come and sit with me at lunch and I was beginning to forget the whole dance thing, I was enjoying his company, so soon enough we became an item.

We went out on dates, we kissed, cuddled, like any other couple and I enjoyed it, I felt like I was something. It was the end off high school though; graduation.

The ceremony was great; the day was great, except for the graduation party. That's where it went downhill. I remember calling Mike telling him I was going to be late, as I was having a graduation dinner with my dad.

Anyway, it was at least 8, by the time I got to the party, I saw Alice and Rose over in the corner, well huddled in the corner, with looks of concern on their faces.

"Hey sisters, where is Mike?" I asked happily.

"Upstairs" Rose blurted out immediately.

Alice hit Rose in the back of the head.

"Yes, he is upstairs, but Bella…." I didn't hear the rest and I wish I did.

I was up the stairs in no time, as I headed to Mikes room.

It's there, when I was standing outside the door, I heard moaning, and I not thinking it through, I thought he hurt himself, so I opened the door as fast as I could and didn't like what I saw.

In front of me, was Mike on top of another girl. They obviously didn't hear my entrance, as they kept on going, right in front of me, I cleared my throat, and Mike jumped of the girl, who I could now see was Jessica.

"Bella" Mike shouted, "It's not what it looks like".

"Then what is it Mike? Did she spill her drink and you had to help her out of her clothes" I growled at him.

"Yes, that is exactly it" he said nodding his head, like he was trying to convince himself.

"Mike" Jessica yelled.

"Shut it Jessica, don't say a word" Mike yelled back at her.

"I thought you said you broke up with Bella" Jessica screamed.

"What so you jump in bed with him, because he is suddenly free" I said while I balled up my fists.

Jessica's eyes went wide, like I was going to hit her, but she wasn't worth it.

I continued. "Well, guess what Jessica? You can have him! I don't need him anymore" I said while staring into Mikes eyes. I didn't even stay I went downstairs and headed to my car and drove home. I didn't shed a tear and I haven't shed a tear for him ever.

I came back to the present by Alice calling my name.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but do you mind if I skip dinner, I think I need a walk" I asked them.

"Yes Bella, we will come with you, I'll just got tell the guys we can't make it." Rose said sighing.

I knew she wanted to comfort me, but in her eyes she was longing for this dinner, and so was Alice.

"No way, you guys go, I will go by myself".

"Are you sure Bella?" Rose asked quietly.

I nodded my head, and I was hugged by both Alice and Rose.

"We will try not to stay long, we will meet you back in the room" Alice said.

All three of us headed down to the lobby, but they went into the restaurant, while I went to sit out in the park area they had out the front of the hotel.

I sat thinking to myself. Can I ever trust a guy again?

I don't know how long I sat there, but I felt a presence behind me, like someone was watching me.

Sure enough when I turned around, standing there with worry in their eyes, was Edward.

"Would you like company?'' he asked quietly.

I nodded my head, and stared out into the trees.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay there you go, sorry for the cliffy. I wanted to let you know that I'm going on a holiday for a week, and I might not get time to update, but if I get heaps of Reviews, then ill try my hardest to get my fans an update!!!!**

**I will also try for my other story: Finding our Everything!!**

**Thank you to my reviewers and I'm glad you're enjoying my story!!**


	8. Realization

EPOV

It must've been at least an hour before I saw the restaurant door open, for the girls. I sat there looking as they came in individually, first Alice and then Rose, who closed the door behind her.

Where was Bella? _Maybe she needed more time to get ready, _I thought to myself.

Alice skipped up to my side and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Bella won't be coming tonight, she stepped outside, and she didn't feel well, sorry" and she leaned away. I looked into her eyes, knowing she wasn't telling me everything.

Once everyone was settled in, I couldn't sit here and the fifth wheel.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling up to dinner" I said while getting up and walking away.

"He is going to Bella" I heard Alice whisper, to, Rose.

I walked outside to see Bella, sitting in the park area, to the side of the hotel, she didn't look well, but not sick, like she was concentrating really hard.

I couldn't go up to her just yet, so instead I just watched from a distance.

But I didn't have to wait long to make my presence known, she gracefully turned her head to face me.

"Would you like some company?" I asked politely, and in return I got a small nod.

She didn't speak to me, like I wanted her too; she just sat there staring out into the trees.

"Bella, are you alright, Alice said you were sick" I said to her.

She just laughed, which sounded like magic, to my ears.

"I'll have to tell Alice to tell the truth next time" she said, finally looking at me.

"Explain, please?" I asked.

"Sure" she said, "I was all excited for this dinner, you know, to get to know you better" she said, while she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

She continued on, "Anyway, I was talking to Alice and Rose, and it kind of got me thinking about my ex….." She said.

It was only minutes the story took, of Bella talking about her ex; Mike.

By the end of it, I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted to murder the guy, for hurting her in that way. But as Bella said, he wasn't worth it; she didn't even shed a tear.

We sat in another moment of silence, at least it wasn't awkward silence; it was comfortable.

"I'm so sorry, I just dumped all my problems on you" She mumbled to me.

"Bella it's okay, I wanted to hear it" I assured her.

"Okay" Bella whispered.

I didn't know how late it was, but I sure did know it was getting cold out here. While thinking this, I saw Bella - out of the corner of my eye - shiver.

If I had a jacket I would give it to her, and being me I was getting cold now too.

"Bella, do you want to go inside?" I asked her politely and sweetly.

"Do you think there finished with dinner yet?" she asked me.

"Probably not" sending a warm smile her way.

"Then, I don't think I want to go inside yet" She said smiling in return, "But you can go inside" she suggested.

"Bella, do you think, I would leave you outside, by yourself?" How could she think that? Why do I care? I know why, because I'm falling for her! Am I?

"But you cold" She started arguing.

"So are you" I protested.

"Fine, stay then" she replied, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

I don't know why I did, but I got up and moved behind her. I sat back down and pulled her in between my legs, so her back was pressed to my chest.

"Your warm" she advised, while snuggling into me more.

"Thank you" I replied chuckling.

We sat in silence for awhile, which I didn't mind.

"Edward…" Bella trailed off.

"Yea?"

"Why are you on this road trip?" She asked sleepily.

I didn't really know, but I answered.

"I really don't know, I think it was to escape work, and to hang out with my friends" That sounded good enough, I even convinced myself that is why I came.

"Bella, why are you on a road trip?" I asked her back.

"Because, I was sick of dating duds, they were all so sickening, Rose and Alice couldn't take it anymore, so it was an out of the blue decision" she replied, still sleepily.

I decided to let the conversation end.

I could tell Bella had fallen asleep, because she was taking even breaths and had leaned into me more, so all her weight was on me.

I don't know what to think about this girl.

She's pretty, got attitude, opens up, seems sweet, and I've only, known her for two days. This was actually the first time I have actually spent time with her.

I got this funny felling when I was around her though, I feeling as if I left her, I wouldn't be whole and I have never had this feeling before. But I think Bella was it: I mean is it. The girl I have been searching for, my dream girl.

I knew she was asleep but I still had to get it out of my system.

"Bella, I think I am falling for you" I sighed into her hair.

"I think I am too" she mumbled back.

I picked Bella up bridal style and walked her up to her room, where Rose and Alice were waiting for her return. Is lipped in the door quietly and put her on the bed Alice pointed too.

"Goodnight Bella" I whispered into her ear, and then kissing her cheek, before walking out of the room.

But before I made it out the door, I heard, "Goodnight Edward".

I think I walked into my room, with a goofy grin on my face.

'_I can't wait until tomorrow, I have a good feeling' _I thought to myself, before sleep taking over.

**Sorry this took so long, I have been pretty busy, but I will update as soon as I can.**

**Review please!**


	9. Park Miki

BPOV

I was really hoping last night wasn't a part of my dreams, and that I did spend the night in Edward's arms.

I was also hoping that the 'I think I am falling for you' wasn't a part of my dreams either.

I woke up to an empty room, Alice and Rose nowhere to be seen. I looked at my bedside table to find three notes sitting next to each other. So I picked one up and read it, it said:

**Bella,**

**Gone to the shops with Jasper, finally a guy I can go shopping with, isn't that great? I know hey! Okay I really don't know how long I am going to be, shopping can be addictive, and Jasper can be too.**

**Well, I will see you tonight we will go out for dinner and a movie. Make sure you get out today.**

**Your sister,**

**Alice.**

I rolled my eyes, that was such an Alice note, telling me to get out and asking questions, that she answers herself. I picked up the other note, it read:

_Hey Bella,_

_Don't have a clue where I am going, but Emmett said to wear swimmers, so I am thinking a pool or a beach, so I think I will be gone for a couple of hours, but I will be home by four, so Alice and I can get you ready for our dinner and movie._

_Well, I think I look good enough, so if you desperately need me I have my cell, otherwise don't interrupt._

_Love,_

_Rose._

_P.s. Alice said to remind you to get out!!!! ___

That was such a Rose thing to do, have no idea what she is doing, but still goes out.

I went to the third note, thinking Alice forgot to say something and opened it and it read:

Beautiful Bella,

I know that I am going to be by myself today, as Jasper and Emmett have occupied themselves with your friends, which means you're by yourself today as well. So I was going to head down to the park around lunch time, so if you want to join me, you are quite welcome to, I will be there about 11.

Alice also said you needed to get out, so I would like your company.

Edward. 

A day with Edward, well I have nothing else to do, I guess I will go.

I looked at the clock and it said it was 10 am. I had half an hour to get ready, because it takes about half an hour to get to the park.

I looked through my suitcase to find something to wear, to find another not laying on the top, I picked it up,

**Edward was here, he said something about the park, I put your outfit in the bathroom.**

**Alice.**

She knew me too well.

I had a quick shower and got dressed. I looked at my outfit, it was simple but nice. I was a simple denim skirt that ended mid thigh and simple red rose coloured halter neck top, with red flip flops.

My hair was pulled down and was gently curled from me sleeping on it, I decided to put in a simple red headband.

I looked like I was going to the park, and I looked good. I had to thank Alice.

******

I arrived at the park, and it was huge, I had no idea of where to find Edward, so I settled to walk the main path down the center of the park.

I wasn't really watching where I was going, and I ended up in a deserted area of the park, so I quickly turned around and headed back. Looking at my watch it was five to eleven. I was back in the middle of the park in no time.

I quickly looked around, trying to spot Edward and that when I saw him, down the other path. He waved me over, so I held up finger signaling, one minute.

I swiftly turned around, and ran head on into another person, and I fell to the ground lading on my back.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry, I am sorry, here let me help you" she rambled on, sounding really sorry, but bubbly, just like Alice.

She helped me up and I dusted myself down. I looked the girl up and down, she had light brown hair, which had been straightened and her fringe quaffed back, she had on light make-up and had deep blue eyes with tinges of green around the pupil.

She was also wearing a simple white t-shirt with baggy sleeves and a white skirt – with a floral pattern – which ended right on her knees, she had simple white sandals to match.

"I am really sorry, I wasn't paying attention, anyways, hi I am Miki" she said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm Bella" I said patting her back gently.

"Please forgive me?" she said while giving me puppy eyes and a pout.

"You didn't mean to, there's nothing to forgive" I told her.

"Yay" she squealed and jumped up and down on the spot, yep, definitely like Alice.

"We are going to be friends I can tell" she said linking her arm with mine, "Now, what were you doing?" she asked sweetly, while tugging me, in the direction I was heading before.

"I was actually meeting a friend, who is just over there" I pointed Edward out, but he wasn't there. Strange.

"Okay, well let me take you over there".

"What are you doing in the park?" I asked her back, trying to make conversation.

"Taking a walk, it's beautiful out here" she said admiring the plants and wildlife.

"I agree" because the park really was magical.

"Oh My God, I need your number, I tripped you over, so I need to get your number, so we can keep in touch" she rambled on excitably.

"Okay" I said.

"Here, write it on this" she said pulling out a notepad and pen from her handbag. I quickly wrote my number down and she did the same.

"Okay, I am good now" she breathed out.

"Miki, do you live around here?" I asked her, quite interested.

"Actually I live in Seattle, I'm here to visit my parents, I grew up here though" she said, I think she really liked talking and might I add bouncing.

"You Bella?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"I actually live in Port Angeles"

"Oh My God we live near each other" she screeched.

"Yes" I chuckled at her reaction.

I heard running footsteps coming in our direction, and then is voice.

"Bella, wait up" Edward yelled.

I just giggle and turned around with Miki on my arm.

"We should wait for him" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh yummy" she whispered back.

"Bella, where did you go?" Edward asked as soon as he was in front of me.

"Well I was walking to you and I fell over this girl" I pointed to her and she giggled, and interrupted me, "I did say sorry though, like a million times" she said rolling her eyes.

Edward just laughed.

And I continued.

"Anyway, she helped me up and was taking me to you" I finished.

"Okay" Edward said showing his crooked smile.

"Bella he is hot" Miki whispered in my ear. And I just laughed.

"Well if you don't mind….." Edward trailed off.

"Miki" she said happily.

"Miki, can I take Bella to lunch now?" he asked politely.

"Sure" she agreed, "Take her", she turned to me, "He is a keeper, don't let him go" she said and kissed my cheek and skipped off.

"Okay let's go to lunch" I said looking up at Edward.

"Bye Edward, Bella don't forget to call" Miki screamed running backwards.

I just laughed.

"She reminds me of someone" Edward said thinking about it.

"Alice" was all I said and he grinned.

"Let's eat" Edward said once we got to the spot he chose.

******

After we finished lunch we packed up the food and sat down on the mat. It was getting late, and cold and I didn't bring a jacket.

My body decided to from Goosebumps and chose to shiver.

"Your cold" Edward observed, and lifted me up to sit between his legs; he pulled out a blanket and put it around us both, as I snuggled into his chest.

I don't know why, but when I'm with Edward I am happy, I open up and I am more myself.

Edward was kind, polite and a complete gentleman, he is nothing like they guys back home.

Was I falling for Edward? That's the last thought until I let sleep take over me.

**Review. This Chapter had my friend Miki, a.k.a Pixie. She really soes remind me of Alice, she loves shopping and is bubbly all the time. I hope you like this Miki and I hope other reader liked this chapter as well.**


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am really sorry guys, but this story is going on hold for a while. Yes I know I don't want to do it wither, but I've lost inspiration. Normally the computer calls for me to write, but this hasn't happened for a while.

My other story, finding my everything, only has a couple of chapters left so I will be finishing that.

My other one: I found my missing piece, well it's not my chapter to write, and I'm waiting for Miki, as it is her turn. She'll need her time, so don't rush her, she very talented. 

My inspiration, as actually gone to another story, which is calling to me, where I can just sit down and write and it actually sounds good, I am quite proud of it. Yes, it will be up on Fan Fiction, once I add a couple of more chapters to it.

I am really sorry, and as soon as I can, I'll try and update, just don't expect it too soon.

Thank you to my reviewers and supporters.


	11. Prank on Edward?

**Authors Note:**

**Dear Fans,**

**I am so sorry, as most of you know this story has been put on hold, because of my lack of interest, and I feel really bad about that, but right now, I have the sudden urge to write this chapter, but my feeling towards this story haven't changed, I've lost my inspiration for it, but it will be completed, and I'll love to finish it for the people that want it. **

**It just might not b updated every week, only when I can write a chapter for it, Sorry. \**

**Now on with this chapter, hope you enjoy:**

BPOV

We sat in the park, I in Edwards embrace, snuggled into his chest, while we watched the sunset, set over the hill, oranges, pinks and yellows filling the sky, making the sunset, look spectacular, while I was in a pair of spectacular, pair of arms.

"It's gorgeous" I sighed, my head leaning in the crook of Edward's neck.

"I know" he agreed, when I looked up he was looking at me, which made me, like usual, blush, like a ripe tomato.

"I think we should be heading home" I sighed, looking at the final colours of the sunset, slide down the back of the hill.

"I guess so" Edward moved from behind me, and stood up, reaching down with his arms, and picked me up, and planted me on my feet, while he packed the food and the blanket we were sitting on, in the backpack, he must have brought down with him.

"How'd you get here?" He asked, taking my hand, and tilting his head towards me, as we walked to the entrance of the park.

"Walked" I smiled, holding is hand tighter, as he led me to his Volvo.

"I'll give you a lift then" He opened the back door, and pushed the backpack into the back seat, then opened the passenger door for me, and once I was in, he went to the driver's side.

"Thanks, what time is it?" I asked, looking around for the built in clock that I couldn't find.

"Six-thirty" he chuckled, tapping the plastic covering, above the steering wheel, where it held the time.

"Crap, I'm late, Alice is going to kill me" I muttered to myself, looking out the passenger window, and noticed the trees, were getting gradually faster, the further we went.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there" his foot pushed down on the accelerator, by a centimetre.

"Don't speed" I looked and saw we were going over 100km per hour.

"This is not fast" He looked at me, and smiled, is green eyes, turning from a solid green, to a liquid green.

"I am the Chief Police's daughter, slow down, or I'm calling my father" I played, at my anger, and showing him I was only mocking him.

"Oh you wouldn't" he smiled, staring back at the road, to go around one of the round a bouts.

"Oh, I would" I reached down to my bag, and pulled out my cell, and dialled Alice's number.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Calling dad" I smiled up at him, when Alice picked up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice's worried voice came to me, "Where are you, Rose and I are ready for dinner?"

"I'll be home in a minute, and nothing's wrong" I said loud, so Edward could hear me.

"Then, what?" confusion was laced in Alice's voice.

"Well, I though because you were my dad, and police chief, that you could tell Edward to slow down, otherwise, he'll be getting his first ticket?"

"Oh, a trick, I love you Bella" Alice laughed, and then I could hear Rose giggling, ad Alice told her, my situation.

"Sure, put him on" Alice's voice sounded like my dad's, she was talented like that.

"Edward pull over, dad wants to speak to you" I motioned with my hand, to the side of the road, where there was a clear spot to pull the Volvo into.

"Bella, just say I've slowed down, I really don't want a ticket" Edward sighed pulling over.

"Nope, he's determined, Edward" I bit my tongue so I couldn't laugh.

"Fine" he grumbled, glared at me, and plucked the phone away from my ear, and out of my hand, "Hello?"

I could hear mumbling come from the phone, loud enough like Alice was yelling in Charlies' voice, I only got Edward's side of the conversation. It went in this order.

"I'm good as always, sir"

"I wouldn't dream of putting your daughter in danger, okay I'll put you on speaker" Edward pulled the phone from his ear, hit the speak button, and placed the phone on the dashboard, in the middle of us.

"Hello?" Alice's, voice, and well my dad's voice came through the tiny speaker.

"Were here, dad" I laughed, which earned me a confused look from Edward.

"Honey, are you breathing alright, has he slowed down?"

"Were actually at a complete stop, now" Edward answered.

"I was talking to my daughter, shut up"

"Yes, sir" Edward cringed from Charlie's yelling, Alice was too damn good.

"We've stopped now" I answered, it a frightened voice, I would have to thank Rose, for the acting lessons.

"Good, now are you alright?" the concerned, fake voice asked.

"I think so" I let my voice crack a little, Edward giving me a look, as in of an apology.

"Now Edward, when I hang up, you are to drop Bella off at where she is staying, I wont fine you, this time, and go the speed limit, if I get another call from Bella, I have half a mind, for you to serve 24 hours in a cell"

"I wouldn't dream, I mean I'm sorry it won't happen again, never" Edward was sucking up.

"Never knew he was a big baby" Alice laughed into the phone, "Edward get her home, pronto, go the speed limit, too"

"Alice?" Edward asked, confused.

"The one and only, Rose is here to" All I could here in the back ground was a loud thud, and more laughing.

"What was that?" I asked worried.

"Rose, she rolled of the bed, it was so funny" Alice cracked up, and then Edward picked the phone up hanging up on them, and turning to glare at me.

"What was that about?" He seethed at me.

"Well, I wouldn't really call my dad, and I thought it would be fun, please don't be angry" I looked down at my knee's feeling my eyes water up; I didn't want him to see that.

"I'm not, just don't do it again" He sighed, starting the car up, and putting it into gear, I just nodded in reply.

I heard him sigh, and saw out of the corner of my eyes, his hands leaving the steering wheel.

Then is hand wan under my chin, jerking my head up so my head was facing him, his eyes were wide, his lips pressed together, has a tear rolled down my cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm not angry, Bella, it's fine, you had fun" He smiled, then leaned down, and kissed the top of my head, hugging me in an awkward way.

And why couldn't his lips be on the opposite side of my head, down on my lips?

"Are you sure?" I asked weakly, wiping my noses, and eyes from any more tears.

"Positive" He smiled, hi hands back on the wheel, the rest of the ride, was in a nice silence.

He pulled up into the parking lot, and stepped out of the car with me, and grabbed his backpack, and he took my hand, leading me up to the hotel's entrance and to the elevator, where I noticed we were staying on the same floor.

I led him to my room door, where we both stopped at the door, and turned to face each other, I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"Lunch was nice, thanks" I hugged him around the torso, his arms, winding around my waist, his head resting on top of mine.

"Thank you for coming" He whispered, in my ear, making me shiver, and he leaned down, in for a kiss, but he only pecked the corner of my mouth, smiled at me, and ran his hand down the length of my face, before securing the bag on his back, and turning around, walking away from me. I watched until he rounded the corner, at the end of the hall, I stood there dazed.

I turned around, expecting the door to be open, and from my dazed state, I ran straight into the door, and fell backwards, landing on my backside, making a loud 'thump' sound when a came in contact with the floor.

"Bella?" Rose called, opening the door, her face turning red, as she held her breath, so she wouldn't laugh, and helped me up, after taking a photo of my red face, and wide eyes.

"Don't ask" I hissed at her, throwing her a look of warning as I walked into the apartment, rubbing my backside with my hand, as I sat down on the couch.

"Alice, I can't go out, it hurts to sit" I complained.

"Well Bella, Edward was going to be there...." She trailed off, Rose next to her nodding.

"So was Emmett and Jasper" Rose added.

"They were, well then what are we waiting for?" I eagerly got off the couch and looked at them both, when they both just, laughed out loud, and were leaning against each other for support.

"What?" I asked, I had no idea, what was so funny?

"You should've seen your actions, when we told you that, there not coming Bella" Alice sniffed, tears coming from her eyes, has she kept having a laughing fit with Rose.

"That's not funny; I am most definitely not going now" I huffed, my arms folding together over my chest, as I sat back down, "Ow".

"Okay were sorry" Rose wiped away her smile and looked at me seriously.

"Nope, not working" I smiled at them, before going to my room, and closing the door on them, locking it, and because they couldn't get in, they kept knocking on it.

"Bella, open the door" Alice screeched

"Don't make us get Edward" Rose threatened.

"You wouldn't" knowing them, they would be too chicken, but that made them stop hitting the wall, and stopped their high pitch voices, as I looked around the room, rocking myself, against the door, how could they do that?

I let a few tears leak from my eyes, why was I crying, ever since meeting Edward, it had been the first time since I cried since, before I started dating Mike. Thinking about what Mike did, for the first time, I cried, which made my sobs, make an echoing noise in the room.

"Bella open up" I heard a silky, that didn't belong to any of my friends, and I couldn't make it out, because of the noises coming from me.

"No" I shouted, making my back come in contact with the door, making a loud crunching noise, as the door creaked, my spine, crunching with it, it only hurt a little.

"Bella, its Edward, open up now, otherwise move and I'll be in there in no time" his silking voice warned.

To move or not to move, should Edward see me cry?

**There you go, the first chapter since a really long time, sorry if it isn't long, but these chapters can't be long, they way I want them to go.**

**Well Bella seemed to cry for the first time since Mike in this chapter, if you didn't reliase that I meant that Bella hadn't cried a tear since Mike, she was like confused on how to feel about sadness, Edward brought that out in her.**

**Anywayz tell me what you think**

**By pressing the green button that says Review PLEASE**


	12. Edward's Help

**Hey fans/Readers,**

**Once again, I am deeply sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I might remind you once again, that I am so over this story, that I have no urge to write it, but because I am a person, that doesn't like to disappoint, this story will be completed, no matter what people have to say, or want my brain wants to write, it will be on this. On with the story, AN at the end:**

**Chapter 11: BPOV**

I was still pressed up against the door, my tears still flowing and Edward on the other side, waiting for my decision, if I would let him in or if he would force himself in.

I can't believe I'm crying over something so stupid, that they lied to me, and then thinking of Mike made me cry harder, and since I've started crying, I think I made the connection, of being lied to, people I trusted, lied to me.

"Bella let me in" Edward's voice was on the other side of the door.

I sighed while getting up; knowing Edward wouldn't give up and would sit there all night until he was in my room.

I opened the door slowly not even bothering to clean my face; the puffiness wouldn't be down for hours.

On the other side, in the exact same position I was sitting in was Edward and he was leaning against the door like I was and when I opened the door, he was on his back facing up at me, sadness and worry written over his face and curiosity shined in his eyes.

"Hey" he smiled up at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi" I laughed a little, but it came out sounding like a choked sob.

"Bella, come here" Edward scooted into my room, closing the door with his hand and pulled me down to the floor with him.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he soothed, rubbing his hands up and down my arms, while I sat in between his legs, leaning all my weight on him.

"I think it's so stupid for me to be crying" I sobbed, turning around so I could hug him, and place my head in the crook of his neck, as I wounded my arms around his torso, he wounded his around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Bella if it is stupid, I still want to know, why you are crying" he lifted my head, making us stare into each other's eyes, "Tell me".

"Well you know about Mike, and well ever since that I haven't leaked a tear, until now" I pointed to my face, "But just then Alice and Rose tricked me thinking... thinking..."

"Thinking what?" He tilted his head to the side, in confusion.

"Well I didn't want to go out tonight, because I hurt myself, so I didn't think I should have gone..." I started but to only be interrupted.

"Hurt yourself, why didn't you tell me, I would have taken you to the doctor, hospital..." He started to look worried even more, and started to speed up in words, until I placed my finger to his lips.

"Let me explain okay?" he nodded, "after you well left, I walked into the door and fell on my backside, but when I told them I didn't want to go to dinner, they said you, Emmett and Jasper were going, so I decided go then, and started to get ready, until they started laughing saying that they were kidding, so I ran to my room, closed the door and started crying".

"But why, they were only kidding, weren't they?" His eyes were wide, and he looked so cute when he was curious.

"Yeah but I think, it's because I trusted Alice, Rose and Mike, and I feel as though they lied to me, and I think it's just gotten to me, now, see I told you it was stupid".

"It's not stupid Bella, you have the right to feel like this" he explained, pulling me even tighter against his chest, "I guess this can wait," I don't think I was meant to hear that.

"What can wait?" I asked, wiping my face clear, and looking into his eyes.

"No Bella it can wait, let's get you into bed and we'll speak later" he let me go, while he stood up, then pulled me up with him, placing me in my bed, while he tucked me in and pecked the side of my mouth and headed for the door.

"No wait" I sighed, pulling the covers back, getting ready to get out of bed, before he paced back over and pushed me back, under the covers.

"What, Bella?" He sighed sitting next to me.

"Stay, sleep here" I patted the space next to me, while I scooted over to the edge making room for him.

"Bella are you... sure?" he questioned, his eyes searching mine.

"Very" I confirmed, smiling widely, when he untied his shoes, and slid under the covers with me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling my back, up against his chest.

"Night Bella" he sighed into my hair.

"Night" my eyes slid closed.

"I wish, you could be mine, that's what I wanted to tell you, before" he whispered mostly to himself, thinking I was in a deep sleep, and only moments later, I was in that deep sleep.

*****

I woke up, early noticing I wasn't alone in my bed and that arms were wrapped tightly, protectively around my small body. I turned around slowly so I didn't disturb him, and watched how the sun streamed into his hair, making it look redder then brown, his eyelashes making shadows on his cheeks.

"I want to be yours" I whispered into his ear, after remembering what he told me last night, him wanting me as his, I wanted that too.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes still closed, but his eyebrows pulled tighter in confusion.

"I'm yours" I whispered once again, kissing his nose.

I laid my head back down on the pillow, while he pulled me once again tighter against his chest. I looked down at his hands wrapped around me and noticed, my shirt had ridden up, and that the edge of my bra was showing, I tried to pull it down.

But that sudden movement made Edward shoot his eyes open, and look down at me, I blushed, as his eyes skimmed my body, and landed on my lacy bit of my bra.

I pulled my shirt down.

"So, your mine?" he asked, smiling crookedly down at me.

"Only if you want me?" I asked, looking down, shyly.

He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes, "I've wanted you, ever since you ran from me at that hotel".

I leaned my head up, while he leaned down, I closed my eyes softly, and waited for the touch of his lips on mine.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted, bursting into my room, Edward didn't lock the door.

"Bella?" Edward?" she looked confused, I sighed and got ready to explain.

**Was it good? I would love to know, what you thought of it... I Think this is one of my BEST chapters in this story YET...!**

**They haven't got their kiss yet, and remember Edwards only asked her to be his, so there not THAT official... YET!!**

**Okay now for my reasoning, these last couple of weeks I haven't had the urge to write this story, I am way to busy with 9 others. Also I just moved houses, like this week, so I'm not even settled in yet. And also over the last two to three weeks I broke up with my boyfriend... so I've lost interest, were still good friends though... I'm only hoping he wants to get back with me, I wish myself luck.**

**Sorry I rambled, but I thought I would tell you, instead of trying to contact my friends *rolls eyes*. Anyway tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and my next update shouldn't be too far away, finger crossing.**

**Love you my readers,**


	13. Being Told

**Authors Note:**

**Here is my next update, and hopefully I didn't make you wait too long this time, fingers crossed. Well hopefully you loved the last chapter, and hopefully this chapter is just as good.**

**Well here is what you have been waiting for,**

**The next chapter:**

**Chapter 12: BPOV**

"Why are you in Bella's bed?" Alice sighed, looking both of us over, and the position we were in with our nearly kissing experimentation.

"He just came over" I explained, looking at Edward, knowing this wouldn't convince Alice.

"Bella, lying doesn't work for me, your door hasn't opened all night" Alice crossed her arms, looking me over sternly.

"You're not my mother Alice, so back off" I jumped from bed and pushed her upper arms until she was out of my room, locking my door this time.

"You don't have to kick her out Bella, you really need to talk with them, so I'll leave" Edward sighed, putting his shoes back on, tying up the laces.

"I don't want you to leave" I bit my lip, my eyes brimming with tears once again, until a opinion jumped into my mind, "You don't want me, do you?" my body shook, waiting for his reply.

"Bella..." Edward got up from the bed, walking towards me smiling slightly.

"It's true isn't it?" I screeched, running towards my door swinging it open, pointing my finger towards Edward and then to out the door, signalling him to get out.

"Bella... listen" he moved closer to me, wrapping his arms over mine, pulling me into a bone crushing hug, up against his chest.

"Get. Off. Me" I pushed and writhed against his chest, trying to break loose, it was no use.

"Bella, I want you, you don't know how long I've waited to tell you this, I. Want. You" he looked me straight in the eyes, his voice showing determination, trying to get through my stubborn side, I think.

"You want me?" I looked up through my eyelashes, a smile forming on my lips, hands clasped to my sides as his arms were still wrapped tightly around me.

"Always" he whispered once again leaning down, closing the distance, until a knock sounded on my door.

"Bella, we need to talk" Rose's voice came through, sounding worried and upset.

"Why are we always interrupted?" I asked, sounding desperate.

"It's frustrating I know, but next time" Edward informed, kissing my cheek before opening my door, to Rose and Alice.

"See you" I waved slightly with two fingers.

"Later Bella" Edward worked out the main door of the big room.

I walked over to my bed and pulled the sheets up then sat myself on the edge, running my brush through my hair.

"Bella?" Rose called through the door once again, "Are we going to talk?"

"Whatever, come in" I sighed, placing the brush back in my packed bag, we were leaving for the next stop on our trip.

"I see you're packed?" Rose inquired, with a quirked eyebrow, her hand waving over my bags that were packed.

I shrugged, "You know me, I'm well organised".

"Yea, were packed too, were ready to go too, but I wanted to talk to you first"

"About, I haven't got all day, I'm meeting Edward outside, before we leave and meet each other at our next destination" I gritted my teeth, waiting for her to say what she really needed to say.

"That's what we wanted to talk about" Alice stepped in the doorway.

"What about it, Alice, Rose?" I questioned my eyes wide with wonder.

"They're not going to our next destination, there going the opposite way" Rose looked to the floor, as tears gathered in my eyes.

"What, no you lying again, Rose why... why do you lie to me, both of you?" I screeched, pushing pass Rose and Alice, heading towards the front door, opening widely, running down the hall to Edward's suite.

I knocked the door, then wrapped both arms around myself has soft sobs rose out of my chest, tears pouring down my cheeks, staining my shirt in tears. I waited and waited but the sobs took over me and made me collapse to the floor, my back to the wall.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, crouching down in front of me, "What's wrong?"

"Edward" I whispered out, clutching at my sides.

"I'll get him" he stood and walked to his door frame, "Edward, Bella's here" he shouted.

"Coming" his voice shouted back.

I curled myself around so that Edward would see my back when he walked out, not my face.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called from behind me.

I didn't answer, just looked down the hall, clearing my tears away from my face.

I sniffled, loudly might I add, which caused Edward to spin me around.

"Bella what's wrong, it can't be that bad" He smiled at me, his green eyes smouldering.

"You're not going with me?" I cried again, while he picked me up from the ground, once again pulling me tightly against him.

"What do you mean?" he looked down at me, his eyebrows pulled tight.

"Your next destination on your trip isn't with me?" I pulled back from him, crying softly.

"I know" He sighed.

"When were you going to tell me?" I hissed up at him, "When I arrived there and you didn't turn up?"

"Exactly" he answered softly, running his fingers through his hair.

**Authors Note:**

**What did you think? **

**Isn't Edward a bit strange in this chapter?**

**Tell me what you think, by pressing the little green button that says review...**

**xoxo**


	14. Explations while Leaving

**Authors Note:**

**Oh, I got some wonderful reviews, thanks so much, you don't know how happy I am to know people actually like this story, from now on who ever reviews I will say thanks to every single one of you...**

**So thanks too,**

TwilightNatty, vampirechewtoy, princess1996, this city's just cemeteries, sha56, TwilightBrandy, OCDE, Jazzys Mistress

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I am so happy to get every single one of them and hopefully I got around to sending you all replies and I'm sorry if I missed you... I didn't mean too.**

**On with the chapter, hopefully you like...**

**Chapter 13: BPOV**

I sat there thinking of what this meant, him saying exactly, so didn't he want me?

I was a puzzled mess, and angry with myself, I had fallen for someone again and once again, they had hurt me.

I loved him, I could feel it, but I don't think he could, like right now, he didn't look the tiniest bit sad that he wasn't following me, his green eyes just stared at me, while I stared back.

"Bella, it's no big deal, really why are you so upset?" he asked, looking back into his hotel room.

"Because I lo..." I cut off, covering my mouth with my hand, my eyes widening in surprise, I wasn't going to say it.

"Pardon?" he asked, once again.

"I thought you wanted me... has that changed, or were you playing with me?" I sobbed a little, it didn't help that it was my time of the month, it made me PMS heaps.

"Bella, I do want you, but you deserve so much better" he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I want you too" I stood up, placing my hands on my hip, "And if I got better than you, which I don't think that is possible, it would be way too much, because you are all I need".

"Bella I haven't told you something" he looked at me, a little scared, "I think it will change what you think about me and you'll be glad I'm going the other way".

"Nothing could make me stay away from you, Edward" I said softly, grabbing at his arm, my tears long gone.

"Bella..." he sighed, "You'll hate me".

"Just tell me" I demanded, pulling him into his hotel room, placing both of us on the couch.

"You know what happened with you and Mike?" he asked, I nodded, his piercing green eyes staring straight ahead.

"I've done that Bella" he said, his voice turning icily tone.

"Done what?" I was confused.

"I've cheated and my girlfriend caught me" he sighed, getting up from his seat, "Her name was Lauren and she spiked my drink, I think, the next thing I remember was her and I upstairs and Tanya my girlfriend walking in on us, I will never forgive myself and Bella I know you'll hate me, this is why you deserve better".

"You cheated?" I sat stunned, staring at him in shock, "But you said you were drugged, you can't help that Edward"

"I still did it and I'm not proud of it Bella, that's why I want to hurt Mike, because what he did was what I did and it's wrong, no one should be put through it, like you and Tanya did"

"This Tanya, do you still like her?" I cringed waiting for his answer.

"We still talk, but she is in a serious relationship now, a kid on the way" he explained, looking at me, "Bella I do want you, your different from most girls, but I don't think you could put up with me knowing I did something that hurt you ages ago..."

I cut him off by placing a hand over his lips, "I don't hate you Edward, yes it hurts to know you did something that has been done to me before, but as you said, you were drugged" I explained, trying to calm him down.

"I still hate myself for it Bella that is why we are going the other way" he explained bowing his head down, so I couldn't see his face, while my fingers grazed his jaw softly.

"Edward, I still want you to follow me, I still feel the same about you, this hasn't changed you to me" I explained, tilting his head up so he could see me, "Edward, I want you too"

"Bella, I've wanted you for awhile" he sighed with me, locking his green eyes with my brown eyes.

I was up on my toes, leaning my head to the side, while his head came down leaning in the opposite and very slowly but tenderly, our lips touched for the first time. I closed my eyes, tilting my head the other way, Edward following my lead, kissing me back, his hands placed on my hips, so my body was up against his, my arms thrown tightly around his neck.

We broke apart too early for my liking, but our first kiss, was magical, his lips so soft, but demanding, showing me what he felt.

"I'll miss you Bella" he sighed hugging me closely.

He was still going to go away from me, "I'll miss you too" I whispered against his lips, kissing him lightly before turning on my heel, heading towards my hotel, were I had to apologise to my girls.

"Rose and Alice?" I called, when I noticed all our bags gone, even mine, I headed towards the front desk, asking where they were.

"There in the car, miss" the receptionist said and I left with a quick 'thanks' were slipping from my lips as I headed towards our road trip car.

As I slid in the backseat I looked at both Rose and Alice sitting in the front, "I am so sorry; I don't deserve your forgiveness".

"Bella its okay, we were just worried about you, did you sort things out?" Rose asked quietly looking in the rear-view mirror at me.

"We kissed, I told him to follow me, but he said he will miss me, that's it" I sighed looking out my window at Edwards Volvo.

"Bella things will work out" Alice said to me, reaching back to pat my knee softly.

"Thanks Alice" I smiled at her softly.

"They better anyway, I need Jasper like Rose needs Emmett" she laughed, "Rose let's go".

All I knew was without Edward with me on this trip; it was only going to be part fun.

**EPOV**

She left and I said I would miss her and that I wouldn't follow her, but truth be told, I loved her and I needed her.

"Guys?" I called, both appeared in front of me seconds later, "I have our next destination" I said holding up a pamphlet.

They both smiled and nodded, and then we all left to pack our bags.

**Authors Note:**

**I would like to say thanks again to my reviewers, every review is special to me I hope I get more this time, I would be so glad to get two more then last time, which I got 8, I would be ecstatic if I got 10 : ).**

**I hope you liked and if you did PLEASE review, by pressing the green button below, and I promise my next update won't be TOO far away.**

**xoxo**


	15. I Spy

**Authors Note:**

**I got so many nice reviews, and I hope I got around to replying back to every single one of you, and if I didn't I am terribly sorry...**

**Thanks to:**

princess1996, OCDE, sha56, KlumsyKitten, movies2560, Blushing Bella18, Bg Joej-jalice, this city's just cemeteries, TwiInsane.

**I got 9 reviews and I asked for 10, I couldn't be happier; I nearly got the amount I wanted. I wanted to thank **movies2560 **for giving me something to write about in this chapter to make it longer... THANKS! Muchly Appreciated.**

**On with the story: **

**Chapter 14: I Spy... BPOV**

We pulled out from the hotel, onto the free way, everyone in their own silence, Alice always looking back to check up on me, I would smile and nod to tell her that I was doing ok, and she would smile lightly back, but she wasn't her normal bubbly self.

Rose didn't carry conversation on how great her car was her fingers were lightly tapping on the steering wheel, and her lips moving to the words of the music.

The car ride was silent, and a car ride when you're on a road trip shouldn't be silent.

"Can someone say something, it's too awkward in silence" I murmured, my head against the window, my feet propped up against the driver's seat, my hands on my knees.

"What is there to talk about?" Rose glanced up at me through the rear view mirror her perfectly shaped eyebrow sitting up in question.

"SHOPPING" Alice squealed throwing her hands in the air, throwing sour lollies all over the car, because just before she was shovelling them down her throat.

"No, please we do that at home, were here to escape" I laughed when I learnt a death glare from the font of the car.

"Alice..." Rose trailed off, "Is that lollies that flew all over my car?" she asked sweetly.

Alice nodded and squeaked, "Yes".

"Alice PICK THEM UP NOW" she shouted causing me to put my hands over my ears and Alice to spill more sour worms. Alice and I glanced at each other than to a fuming Rose and burst out in laughter.

I swear if you looked closely enough there would be steam coming out of her ears and Alice looked like she was going to die from laughter, this is how a car ride is meant to be, on a road trip.

"How about a game then?" I asked out of the blue, looking outside my window as other cars passed us.

"Which game?" they both asked at the same time, Alice clapping her hands in excitement.

"I spy" I smiled, "Me first".

"Okay" Rose smiled, concentrating on the road.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...A" I smiled, and Alice said "ME" she was ALWAYS good at this game.

"Your go Alice" I frowned.

"YAY" she squealed, "I spy with my little eyes, something beginning with... W" she finished after thought.

"Ummmm.... Wheels?" Rose asked, Alice shook her head, "Window wipers?" again no... "Windows?"

"YES, your go" Alice smiled widely, looking kind of evil.

"I spy an S" she nodded, after tapping her chin and placing it back on the wheel.

"Seatbelt?" I asked, looking at the belt that was wrapped around me, Rose said no.

"Seats?" Alice asked and it earned us another no.

We both looked around the car in complete silence, looking at everything that would begin with 'S'.

"Stereo?" I murmured which made Rose nod, "But this is getting boring, let's just sing to the radio or something, I need to concentrate on which turn I need to take".

We once again sat in silence, waiting for Rose to find the turn off we needed to take, to get to our next stop for a week, and this hotel was meant to be one of the biggest we were going to stay at so we wanted to stay there for a while.

Rose finally found the turn off and the last half an hour of our car trip was spent in silence, Alice checking on me every ten minutes, Rose humming to the lyrics of the song and me well, I laid in the back seat, listening to my IPod.

"It's up the road a little further, we shouldn't miss it" I said scanning the map of where we were headed.

We soon found the drive way and pulled in, the valet opening our doors and telling us to go check in as they took care of our car and our bags will be sent up to the room, we reserved.

Rose and Alice squealed in delight, that this was actually happening, while I just smiled to the guys and headed to the front desk.

"Good Afternoon and Welcome to Volterra Paradise, I'm Ryhannah, how may I help you?" the lady said from behind the desk. She was tall, from what I could see, her hair was shoulder length and widely curly a dark brown colour and her eyes were a strange golden brown colour, and she was wearing her work uniform.

"I booked a room for Swan" I smiled back at her, as she typed my name into the computer, "Ahh you booked one of the two pent house rooms, your neighbours will be here by the end of the day" she smiled.

"Thanks" I nodded as I took the keys, and walked up to Rose and Alice, who quickly jumped off the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, holding up our key.

"No one, but before we head up to our room, I would like to stretch, let's head out front" Rose suggested, smiling widely, which was odd for her.

As we walked outside through the big double glass doors I heard Rose and Alice giggle, which caused me to be confused, "What?"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with...V" Rose looked straight at me, this was too confusing, Alice stepped forward, and turned me around so I was facing into the car park.

"Volvo" She whispered up at me, as the shiny silver car pulled into the driveway.

He was here.

**Authors Note:**

**HOW WAS THAT???**

**This time this chapter had a friend of mine, Ryhannah, she is super cool and WAY out there, I just couldn't show it in this... her eyes are actually the Cullen's GOLD COLOUR... pretty freaky and cool... But yea this chapter is all for her, Love you Babe.**

**I actually LOVED writing this chapter and I had the end planned and I know its a cliffy BUT I just had to do it. Rose and Alice are so creative and I would like to thank once again** movies2560, **because it was there idea, I just twisted it more and made it the whole point instead of one event...**

**I hope you like it as much as I did while writing it, I want to actually see if I get 10 reviews for this chapter...**

**Thanks**

**xoxo**


	16. Little Guy

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for making you people wait so long... and sorry for not replying to some of your reviews Fan Fiction wouldn't let me reply to them for some reason, so I'm truly sorry.**

**Here is what you have been waiting for the next chapter...**

**Chapter Before:**

"_Who was that?" I asked, holding up our key._

"_No one, but before we head up to our room, I would like to stretch, let's head out front" Rose suggested, smiling widely, which was odd for her._

_As we walked outside through the big double glass doors I heard Rose and Alice giggle, which caused me to be confused, "What?"_

"_I spy with my little eye something beginning with...V" Rose looked straight at me, this was too confusing, Alice stepped forward, and turned me around so I was facing into the car park._

"_Volvo" She whispered up at me, as the shiny silver car pulled into the driveway._

_He was here._

**Chapter 15: Explaining, BPOV**

He had arrived, they were here – I was so confused, I looked up in question at Rose and Alice, who shrugged their shoulders racing over to the car, Rose kissing Emmett passionately and Alice and Jasper staring at each other intensely.

Edward jumped out of the driver seat, looking around for me as he ran his fingers through his soft looking hair; he spun his body around to Rose, who pointed me out.

'_Great' _I thought as he started walking over towards me, a slight smirk on his face, "Bella?"

"Edward, why are you here? You weren't meant to be coming" I asked confused, he just kept walking forward that smile growing even wider, turning into a crooked smile.

He leaned down, pulling me into his arms as he got close enough, winding his arms around my waist tightly, his head on my shoulder as his nose nuzzled into my hair, his lips kissing the side of my jaw, "I missed you", was all he answered with.

"You were going the other way?" I looked around confused, pointing in the opposite direction of where we were.

"I couldn't leave without seeing where we could go with our relationship" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine, my hairs standing up on my arms.

"As I recall you were going in the other direction, so you wouldn't hurt me" I put my finger to his lips, as he was about to interrupt, "I am glad you came though, this road trip wouldn't be fun without you in it".

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you" he sighed, running his fingers through my hair, "But I can't stay away from you either, but I want you to know, I would never do what I did with Tanya, to you, I think..." he stopped abruptly.

"You think what, Edward?" I wrapped my arm around his neck, making him lean in closer towards me.

"I know this may sound strange, because we only have been talking for over a week and a half but I think I..."

"Edward, I love you" I raised my voice above his. His eyes widened in shock, but his eyes sparkled in delight and love back.

"Now why did you get to say it before I did Bella?" he asked, looking slightly disappointed, as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I lifted myself up onto my toes, "Umm, let me think about this", I tapped my finger on my chin as my other hand was still wrapped around his neck, "Maybe because I'm special like that" I smiled cheekily.

"Well cheeky, special Bella, I love you too" he whispered against my lips. As I tilted my head slightly to the right, our lips fully joined, our bodies pressed right up against each other, my tongue tracing his as he parted his lips slightly letting my tongue slip into his mouth, our tongues tangling with each others.

His arms travelled further down my back, one of his hands sneaking up the back of my shirt, the other one slowly making its way under as well.

This continued for awhile, until we heard a round of laughter and someone clearing the throat.

"If you keep doing that, I might have to take Rose up to the bedroom" Emmett smirked, his arm wrapped tightly around Rose's waist.

"I wouldn't mind that" Rose purred, her arms travelling up Emmett's chest.

"Okay enough, your making me want to hurl, I will only talk about this, if it involves Alice upstairs in pent room, in my bed" Jasper's eyes twinkled, as his arm was wrapped tightly around the back of Alice.

"Jasper you and I are not going in your bed, get that out of your system right now" Alice smiled sweetly up at him.

"Shut down, bro" Emmett laughed, patting Jasper lightly on the back.

"I wouldn't be laughing about this Emmett, if you think I'm getting in bed with you any time soon, then your sadly mistaking" Rose laughed, which made Emmett stop laughing immediately, cocking an eyebrow.

"You won't last, you know how _fantastic_ I was the last time" he teased, smacking her ass slightly, causing her to jump and squirm against his touch.

"Rose" Alice and I gasped, "Last time?"

"You mean, you two already..." I trailed off, looking at Rose, who was as red as a stop sign.

"Yep" Emmett said proudly, popping the 'p', "In the back seat of the Volvo" He smirked, but it quickly vanished, and he was staring straight past me.

"YOU WHAT?" Edward cried.

"I mean, crap I'm dead" Emmett had whispered under his breath.

"Shut down bro" Jasper mocked, patting Emmett on his back, just as Emmett did so before.

"Emmett did you or did you not, put your naked body on the backseat of MY Volvo?" Edward sneered, pushing me behind him, as he stalked forward towards Emmett, who had moved Rose from his side, backing slowly away, hands in front of him as his defence.

"Ahhh, yeah, but Rose's naked body was on there too" he backed away still.

"That doesn't make this situation any better, it makes it worse" Jasper chuckled, causing Alice and I to burst out in laughter, earning us a glare from Rose.

"Emmett give me one good reason that my fist shouldn't go anywhere near your face" Edward tilted his head slightly, as if he was listening to something intently.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his hand, "Umm... It was the best sex I have EVER had? Or When she gets off she is super hot?"

"Not the answer I wanted" Edward sneered again, and Alice and I cringed at how Emmett was describing his sex life.

"Emmett" Rose whined, "Shut up".

"Rosie, I just want to rub in how we have a sex life" he pointed to her and himself, then to us, "And they don't, yet".

"Yeah, well you won't have a sex life much longer" Rose huffed, glaring at him.

"Why?" He cried, walking over towards her, liking he was begging her to take it back.

"Because you just don't go shouting how good our sex life is, in the middle of the parking lot" she yelled, "Even if it was the best experience in my life".

Someone behind us cleared there throat, "Would you like to make your way inside?" a small blonde boy asked, looking a little red in the cheeks, "And you miss" he pointed to Rose, "Us boys" he pointed behind him to a group of valets smirking, "Were actually loving this conversation about your sex life with him" he pointed to Emmett, "And you miss" he pointed to me.

I nodded for him to continue, and out the corner of my eye saw Edward making his way closer to me.

"That guy over there" he pointed to a pale looking boy, who had blonde hair hanging in his eyes, "His name his Chris and he said if you're looking for a good time that he will be around".

"And you can tell him, that I am here to make sure she is having a great time" Edward winked at me, while talking to the small boy, that looked at the age of fourteen.

"I have one more message" he looked a little more red, "You miss" he pointed to Alice, "Are very pretty and I was wondering if a guy like me, would ever stand a chance with a girl like you?"

"Awww" erupted from my, Rose and Alice's lips, as they boys head tilted towards the ground in embarrassment, his hair hanging in his face.

"Well sorry little guy, but this girl is here with me" Jasper interrupted, holding Alice around the waist.

"Oh I understand, I knew a beautiful girl like her, wouldn't be free" he pouted, turning around to make his way back to his group.

"Now wait a minute" Alice stepped forward, reaching the boy, who was a good head taller than her, "I would like to know where you would take me, if I were to say yes?"

Jasper turned to me looking a little confused; I just smiled and shrugged, turning my attention back to Alice and the little boy.

"Well I was going to take you to the park, the skate park actually, then we could go get lunch" he shrugged, looking down at her.

"Sounds lovely, when and where?" she asked, making the boy step back in shock, Jasper was doing the same, but in the opposite way.

"Ahh tomorrow, at the skate park down the road?" he questioned.

"Good, I'll be there, how old are you by the way?"

"I'm thirteen going on fourteen, in three months" he smiled down at her, his bluish, green eyes staring at her.

"Well, I'll see you down there, I'm Alice, see you tomorrow" she waved, moving back to Jasper's side.

"Yea see you" he waved, moving back towards his group once again, "Oh by the way, my names Lucas".

"Awww he seems cute and hot name" Rose commented, watching the boy run off, picking up his BMX bike, when he reached the group, plonking himself down on it, getting back into the conversation.

"Alice, what was that about?" Jasper spluttered out, looking down at her, shock still Cleary registered on his face.

"He seemed sweet enough, and he looked so disappointed when you told him I was with you, so I couldn't do it, I had to see him smile" she giggled explaining her situation.

"Well you might have fun, you never know" I shrugged, laughing along with her, she was a really nice person and she always did things for people younger than her.

"Okay I understand" Jasper smiled, "But I'm going with you".

"Actually Jasper, I believe it is a date, you know two people, Lucas and I" Alice explained with her hands going in all directions, "So no, and you're not".

"Are we going, Alice?" I asked, Rose moving to my side.

"Nope, it's a date" she shoved her hands on her hips, "God, you act like you don't know what a date is, you know two people?"

"Yes I am perfectly aware what a date is" I huffed, folding my arms over my chest, pouting my lips.

"Well then, Bella if you know what a date is, will you go on one with me?" Edward asked lips at my ear.

"Of cause" I answered, turning around to smile up at him.

"Good tomorrow, you me and lunch" he waved, as he walked into the hotel, with Emmett and Jasper flanking his sides.

"And you too" I turned and pointed at them, "You knew all about Edward turning up, it's time for an explanation".

**Authors Note:**

**What did you think? How was it? Did I do good? How about the boy, I thought he was cute? I love the Rose and Emmett moment, what about you?**

**Wow I'm asking a lot, so sorry, I just really love this chapter ******

**Ok I'm asking one more thing of you, review?? *Flatters eyelashes and smiles innocently***

**xx**


	17. Date

**Authors Note:**

**Hey,**

**I got some wonderful reviews, so thank you to whoever reviewed my chapter: **Bg Joej-jalice, liv09, .girl.620, KlumsyKitten, loislane4edward **and a special thanks to **sha56 **for answering EVERY single questions I asked, it was a joy to read that review, so thanks...**

**Okay on with the chapter that you have been waiting for, and if you're lucky and I'm in the mood, I will write some of Lucas and Alice's time together.. I wasn't really going to make it part of the story, but I thought it may be a treat... Okay definitely on with the story...**

**Chapter Before:**

"_Nope, it's a date" she shoved her hands on her hips, "God, you act like you don't know what a date is, you know two people?"_

"_Yes I am perfectly aware what a date is" I huffed, folding my arms over my chest, pouting my lips._

"_Well then, Bella if you know what a date is, will you go on one with me?" Edward asked lips at my ear._

"_Of cause" I answered, turning around to smile up at him._

"_Good tomorrow, you me and lunch" he waved, as he walked into the hotel, with Emmett and Jasper flanking his sides._

"_And you too" I turned and pointed at them, "You knew all about Edward turning up, it's time for an explanation"._

**Chapter 16, BPOV: Date**

Rose and Alice quickly started backing away from my death glare, their hands were up in front of them as they stepped back, scared eyes watching me, but little smirks gracing their perfectly shaped and glossed lips.

"Us explain?" Rose said still smirking lightly, while I nodded.

"Can we inside?" Alice's voice, broke my eye gaze on Rose, once again I nodded and I let them walk in front of me, and lead me to the room, so they wouldn't be out my site, so they wouldn't run away from trying to tell me.

We rode up the elevator all the way to the top floor, as the elevator doors opened, I saw Jasper smile at us, before closing the door to their room, which was opposite to our door.

"I might go visit Emmett" Rose suggested heading over to their door, Alice nodding and following closely behind her.

"Wait just one minute" I said sternly, "Don't think you're getting away from this" I marched straight up to them, grabbing hold of a fore arm each and, literally dragging them to our door, pushing them inside, once I managed to get the key in the door with my mouth, still holding on to them tightly, knowing that as soon as I would let go, they would make a run to the boys room.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you let me go?" Alice looked up at me and gave me the puppy dog look, you know the one when your dog looks at you, when they want a pat, or a feed, or someone to play with, yeah that look.

"Yeah I can, seeing as I've locked the door and I haven't given you the code to get out" I said dropping my hold on their arms.

"Now what?" Rose looked at me, curiously.

"Now you explain, what the hell what was that about, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, I'm pretty sure if it was possible, there would be steam pouring out of my ears, as I paced the room, and once I finished turned and faced the girls, who's eyes were following me the whole time, like they were watching the tennis ball get hit from one side of the court to the other.

"It was a surprise" Rose shrugged, earning herself a glare, because she knew how much I hated being surprised, even though Edward being with me, now was the best feeling in the world, I still would've liked to been told that he was coming instead of crying about it.

"Look Bella" Alice motioned for me to sit across from her, and I did, "The whole story and the complete truth is that we didn't know they were coming at first, didn't you see Rose and I upset as well that they were leaving us, it wasn't until you went up the counter to get our room key, that Emmett called Rose saying Edward planned to come this way and stay with us in this hotel, then we dragged you out the front, and 'BAM' they were here, you and Edward had a little make out session, said I love you, Rose and Emmett had a sexual little chat, which made Jasper want me in his bed, I politely declined, we found out Rose and Emmett had already made love, in the back of the Volvo, a little fourteen year old, liked listening in on this conversation, told me I was a wonderful girl, and I accepted to go on a date with him, then I had to explain to the group what a date was, I think we scared the boy a little bit, but he headed off to his group of friends which are valets then Bella you got asked out for tomorrow's lunch with Edward, you said yes, and by the way, I have the perfect outfit for you" she squealed the last bit about my outfit, but the rest was said like she was telling a story and, well it kind of did sound like a comedy story, or something that you would see in a movie.

"I guess I forgive you then" I sighed, getting up and hugging her as she met me in the middle.

"Oh, your outfit, I'll lay it out for you, before I leave tomorrow", Alice laughed, before jumping on the bed, pulling the blankets above her head, and falling into a quick deep slumber.

"I think I'm with Alice, the bed is calling for me" Rose smiled going into the bathroom with her change of pyjamas', leaving me by myself in complete silence.

I went and sat on the bed that I decided I would sleep in and pulled the blankets up around my body, grabbing my book from my bedside table, getting into it reading all my favourite parts, while Rose was still in the shower.

Finally after twenty minutes she decided to grace the room with her presence.

"Oh you're still awake?" she questioned, moving slowly to her bed that was in between Alice's and mine.

"Yeah I am, you look disappointed that I am" I looked over her face, "Oh, you wanted to sneak out didn't you" she looked at me shocked, "You were going to Emmett's bed, weren't you?"

"Bella..." she started before I cut her off.

"Never mind, just go, seriously I don't get it, and you would rather be there then with your best friends".

"Bella, listen to yourself, you seriously got bad PMS, I was going to go over and say goodnight" she crossed her arms over her barely covered chest.

"Bet that wasn't the only thing that was going to happen" I muttered, "Just go Rose, I'll see you in the morning".

"Goodnight Bella" Rose said softly, flicking off the light, as I closed my eyes, I heard Rose hopping into her bed, she didn't leave tonight to say goodnight, because of me. Another thing tomorrow was going to be a better day, my date with Edward, they were my last thoughts has I drifted off to a deep sleep.

*****

I woke to no-one in the room with me, seeing as it was nearly eleven in the morning, Alice would be on her way to the skate park, Rose would be with Emmett somewhere, and I would need to be getting ready for my date with Edward, and as promised Alice had left me an outfit on her bed, for me.

I quickly changed into my outfit, which consisted of black really tight skinny's, a three quarter sleeved black and white stripy shirt, that hung low on my chest, with it I wore one of those really long, but chunky sliver necklaces with it. My shoes were really strappy little heels, and of cause were pitch black. I quickly tossed my hair up, so I had a thousand bobby pins, holding to strands back off my face, the rest was down.

Now I was ready to go.

I walked over to the hotel door and across the hall to Edward's hotel room and quickly knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

*****

**Alice's POV**

I was the first one awake this morning, and it had already been an hour since I had awaken. I have already had breakfast, visited Jasper and now I'm getting ready for my date with Lucas.

I chose a simple outfit, seeing as I might be getting a little dirty.

It was dark blue denim shorts that went to my knees, my top was a plain green singlet top, that flowed to my hips and had a darker green ribbon tied around the waist, with it I wore matching green ballet slippers. My hair was out like normal, short and spiky, but I pulled my fringe forward and put a green ribbon, so it sat on my part, separating my front fringe from the rest of my hair.

I was out the door as soon as I could and down to the front of the hotel, where Lucas said we would meet, I was only waiting at least two minutes when he pulled up on his brightly yellow coloured bike. He held out one hand, and I slipped my hand in his, as I stepped on to the back pegs of his bike, holding onto his shoulders tightly as he started pedalling off.

"Your very beautiful today Miss Alice" he said to me, as he was pedalling down the hill, which led straight to the park.

"Me in this, this is just my getting dirty outfit, but you look good" I answered, grabbing at his shoulder tighter as we slowed down.

We finally came to a stop next to a tree, where there was already a blanket set up and a basket full of food sitting there, he had already been down and set everything up, cute.

He waited until I got myself off the bike, before following me.

"So do you want me to sit here, while you ride?" I asked looking up at him from where I sat.

"Actually, I brought you something" he smiled before picking up the backpack that was next to the basket, pulling out a pair of skates, "I thought you could do something while you're here, so I bought them for you".

"Oh" I looked stunned at the skates that he bought me, "I love them, and thanks Lucas".

I sat there quietly; pulling on my new skates, while Lucas jumped on his bike, jumping it and riding it everywhere were he could. I got myself up off the ground, making my way over to the concrete so I could start to skate, and I did, I think the last time I did this I was 8 and it was fun to be back on them.

"Wow, go Alice" I heard Lucas from the other side of the skate rink, and as I looked up I saw him sitting on his bike, his arms folded over the handle bars, a slight smile on his face, as he just watched my feet move as I did a turn and another.

"I can't believe you bought me skates" I laughed loudly.

'Well I couldn't have you sit here and do nothing" he laughed back, pulling out his phone snapping photos of me, in my skates, rolling everywhere.

"Give me a second" I said taking my time to roll over to where he was, "Here take a photo of us" and he did, the photo was of us, his arm tightly around my body, our heads leaning in to each other, our helmets preventing contact, and big wacky smiles on our faces.

"Here Bluetooth it to me, all pictures to me" and we stood there for about 5 minutes just sending pictures to one another.

The day slowly started to fade, we had lunch, I took a ride on his bike, and soon enough it was time to leave, his mum wanted him home before dark. We traded numbers when we got back to the hotel, and I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek in thanks, for my skates, that I had to haul upstairs.

As I got upstairs I sat the skates on my bed, and opened my phone to the picture of Lucas and I, it was cute, and I quickly sent him a text once again thanking him for a wonderful day.

"So Alice how was your day?" Jasper asked, sitting on the couch.

"Gees, you scared me" I said putting a hand on my heart, "It was one of the best ever, he bought me skates, and we took loads of pictures had lunch..." I told him the whole lot.

"Better than me?" Jasper looked a little hurt.

"No one is better then you, honey" I kissed him lightly on the lips, "But Lucas is catching up to you" I ran across the room, real quick.

"Oh Yeah?" he asked getting up from his seat.

"Yep" I said popping the P, and as quick as a blink Jasper had me pinned to the wall, assaulting my neck with feather light kisses, "Okay your definitely number one".

"Good cause I would like to stay that way" he said, finally pressing his lips to mine.

**Bella's POV**

My date with Edward was the best ever; I hope Rose and Alice don't mind that I'm spenind the night in Edwards's suite.

**There you have it, I think this is so cute ******

**Well tell me what you think**

** xx**


	18. New Moon

**NEW MOON!!**

Okay, you should know by now, that I hate doing author's notes... BUT this is an exception, and that I will update this Story soon!!

**New Moon – **Was the best, I just sat there and bounced so many times, got told to shut up, cause I made weird little noises, towards the movie and it just ROCKED!!

Ahh!! The **Volturi** scene is so awesome, what **Alice** does and see's is Wicked!! (won't be mean and tell you)!

It's so much better than Twilight, and I can seriously say that... and that's a lot from me, seeing as **New Moon**, is my second least favourite book!

If I was to rate **New Moon **out of 5, it would seriously be a 4 in a half.

Going to see it again in a couple days!!

Hope that you get to see it soon!! You'll have a blast, promise you that!


	19. Picnic

**Chapter Before:**

"_Oh Yeah?" he asked getting up from his seat._

"_Yep" I said popping the P, and as quick as a blink Jasper had me pinned to the wall, assaulting my neck with feather light kisses, "Okay your definitely number one"._

"_Good cause I would like to stay that way" he said, finally pressing his lips to mine._

_**Bella's POV**_

_My date with Edward was the best ever; I hope Rose and Alice don't mind that I'm spending the night in Edwards's suite._

**Authors Note:**

**Hey to all my fans,**

**I know it's been awhile for an update, but I have been busy with school, got some tests coming up to study for, and I have assignments due, so I do ****have an excuse.** **Now Thanks to, **Team Em-n-M, Bg Joej-jalice, sha56, OCDE, RangerRainbow, Cullen0-Lover-101, BlackwaterCanon, **For reviewing.**

**On with the chapter...**

**What happened in BPOV last chapter?**

_I quickly changed into my outfit, which consisted of black really tight skinny's, a three quarter sleeved black and white stripy shirt, that hung low on my chest, with it I wore one of those really long, but chunky sliver necklaces with it. My shoes were really strappy little heels, and of cause were pitch black. I quickly tossed my hair up, so I had a thousand bobby pins, holding to strands back off my face, the rest was down._

_Now I was ready to go._

_I walked over to the hotel door and across the hall to Edward's hotel room and quickly knocked on the door and waited for him to answer._

**Chapter 17, BPOV: Our Date..**

As I waited for him to open the door, I smoothed down my top, rubbed my lips together to make a 'smack' sound and quickly swiped the fringe to the side, behind another bobby pin.

I heard the 'beep' noise as the door slid open, and Edward was standing on the other side, looking stunning as ever in his black tight skinny's a black t-shirt on with "Metallica" written across the front. The outfit made his green eyes stand out and his bronze-brownish hair was as messy as ever, looking as if he just rolled out of bed.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, striding over as quickly as possible, pulling me tightly against him as he secured his arms to sit on my waist, as my hands were wrapped around his neck. He buried his head into the base of my neck, turning his head ever so slightly so he could lightly kiss my collarbone.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with joy – when he pulled his head back.

"Yeah" I sighed, smiling lazily. He smirked that crooked smile of his, and pulled me down to the elevators.

"Want to tell me, where we are going?" I asked, turning to face him after we got into the elevator. He shook his head no, and pushed me up against the elevator wall, pinning my arms to my side as he placed small quick pecks all over my neck and trails of kisses up to my ear.

"Someone's happy" I laughed, when I pushed him away and he pouted – like a boy who lost his favourite toy.

"Can't I be happy, to be with the girl that I love?" he pouted even more.

"I will never get use to that" I giggled, shaking my head.

"Get used to what?" He moved forward, placing his hand on the wall, either side of my head – trapping me.

"You saying, that you love me" I looked up into his emerald eyes.

"But I do love you, and this is good, so every time I tell you, it will be special" he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me slowly, closer to him. By the time he finished talking, his lips were just touching mine.

"I love you too" I whispered against his lips, which ended up, feeling as though we were kissing.

The elevator doors opened, and Edward pulled me out the back door of the hotel, trailing me into the woods.

We walked for five minutes, into the middle of the forest. When we reached the destination, I gasped in surprise.

"You like it?" he asked, carefully.

"No" I answered, his eyes widened in shock, "I love it" he smiled.

He had been down here, before I knocked on his door. There was a blanket set up, in the middle of the forest floor, a basket of food set off to the side, and it was surrounded, by the luscious colours of the forest.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry" Edward declared, sitting down on the blanket.

"You're always hungry" I muttered, sitting down in between his legs, my back to his chest.

"Yes, but is it always food, that I'm after" he answered back, his lips moving over to my neck, as he bit down at the skin.

"Vampire, much?" I laughed, as he snarled and pulled away.

"Got to say, it's always been a fantasy of mine" I felt him shrug behind me.

"Mmm Fantasy aye?" I bit into my salad sandwich.

"Yeah, I've had it for a couple of weeks now" he answered after he swallowed his food.

"Oh" I squeaked out.

"Yeah, ever since I met you" he trailed his fingers down my side; goose bumps appeared on my arm.

"So, I'm in this fantasy of yours?" I questioned, while shivering from his touch.

"Always" he kissed my shoulder blade.

"Mmm" I moaned, "We should try your fantasy some time".

"Really?" his voice pitched up, his hand stilled for a moment, and then started back up.

"Mmmhmmm, we should" I smiled, going back to my sandwich.

"So Isabella" He started up conversation again, "Any fantasy's about me?"

I looked to the ground and blushed, but quickly gained my composure, "It would be something, you would want to know" I paused, "But, I'm not going to tell you".

And that was it for our conversation; we just sat there and ate, then watched the sunset, set behind the trees.

"I think we should head back" I advised.

"I know, but I don't want to move, I want to be with you" he kissed my lips, once, twice and a third time.

"Well, you going to have to, aren't you?" I touched my fingertip to his lip, and then got up off the ground, helping him pack up.

"Bella" I heard him murmer.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He looked deeply into my eyes, "Stay with me tonight?" he pleaded, his green eyes melting my heart, who could resist that? Definitely not me.

All I knew was.

My date with Edward was the best ever; I hope Rose and Alice don't mind that I'm spending the night in Edwards's suite.

"Sure" I answered, taking his hand as he led us back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

**Yay, an update... Please review... they motivate me.**

** Xx**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE ECLIPSE

**Author's note – **

**I am truly 100% sorry to all my loyal readers, as I have not updated any of my stories in a really long time. I have tried so many times to sit down and write another chapter, just nothing comes to me. Life's been kinds messed up and it's messing with my imagination, either I want to kill my characters or just some the story up, but I don't want to do that. So I have just taken a break.**

**Now I am in the mood to write. But no, my computer decides to not want to work therefore needing to get repaired, so I have to wait a couple more days for that, then I'm going to try my hardest to update every story that needs updating. I promise.**

**But enough of that…**

**I SAW ECLIPSE LAST NIGHT! WOOOOOOOT.**

**Midnight session screening. And I screamed literally when it started. For all that haven't viewed it yet, your in for a treat. Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Carlisle, Edward and OMG Riley! SO HOT! Like drool worthy haha. And nawww Seth is so cute! Just such a good movie. Better than New Moon or Twilight.. Eclipse kind of sticks to the book quite a bit.. Which I'm glad.**

**SO Hope you all get to see this fang-tastic movie :D REAL SOON**

**Because I swear... you wont be disapointed :)**

**Love you all**

**Alicia xx**


	21. Content

**Author's Note –**

**Okay I really am so sorry for anyone that loved this story and wanted to see an update. I just lost all motivation to write. I even stopped reading! Recently I have found myself reading again, a lot! I've missed it and now I am motivated to write again. I'll see how I go.. I don't exactly remember where I was going to be taking this story.  
Will update this and see the response I get, otherwise I just might end up removing it altogether.**

**Love **

_Chapter Before – _

_"Bella" I heard him murmer._

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_He looked deeply into my eyes, "Stay with me tonight?" he pleaded, his green eyes melting my heart, who could resist that? Definitely not me._

_All I knew was._

_My date with Edward was the best ever; I hope Rose and Alice don't mind that I'm spending the night in Edwards's suite._

_"Sure" I answered, taking his hand as he led us back to his room._

**Chapter 18 – **

**BPOV**

I woke to be wrapped in Edwards arms. I didn't want to move, loving the warmth of him pressed against me.

Sigh.

"What's wrong beautiful?" he whispered, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Nothing, handsome" I turned to face him, looking up into his eyes.

"Then why the sigh?" he looked down at me, concern lacing those beautiful green eyes of his.

"I'm just perfectly content laying here with you, wrapped in your arms" I looked down and felt a light blush cross my cheeks, "Makes me kind of sad to think it won't last long because my two best friends will come looking for me".

"I know how you feel love, I'd love to just lay in bed all day with you" he smiled before placing his finger under my chin to lift my head to look straight into his eyes, "I love you Bella Swan" he placed a quick peck on my lips.

"I love you too" I smiled back, snuggling into his chest.

_BANG! BANG! _I jumped at the sound of something hitting the door.

"OPEN UP OR I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN" I heard Rosalie's voice.

"I'LL HELP HER" Alice's voice trilled right after.

I sighed lightly, and got out of bed looking at Edward "Told you" I pulled on Edwards shirt and my jeans before opening the door to two very amused faces.

"Lovely to see your still alive" Rosalie smirked "We thought he might have murdered you and we'd find your body scattered all over the park".

"Ha, ha" I laughed dryly, "As you can see with your own two eyes, I am perfectly alright!" I stated as Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tightly against him.

"Well how were we supposed to know that?" Alice glared up at me, her arms resting on her hips, "You didn't even bother to text us!"

"Sorry Al" I pouted, "Forgive me please"

She got a devious look in her eyes "The only way that I'll forgive you is if you –"

"NO!" I stated horrified.

"Oh yes Bella Swan" Rosalie nodded.

"Right, before you cut me off, the only way I will forgive you is if you.." she trailed of dramatically, "COME SHOPPING"

"No, no, no, no" I backed away slowly, taking Edward with me.

"Yes, yes, oh yes Bella Swan" Alice stepped forward every time I had taken a step back.

"Help me Edward" I gave him puppy eyes and pouted.

He smiled softly and gave a soft kiss on my forehead, "Sorry baby, but I do not want to face the wrath of Rose and Alice", he pushed me forward towards the girls, whilst I gave him a horrified look.

"Traitor" I whispered, before Alice pulled me down the hall.

**Well there you guy, only a little update. Depending on the response depends on if I continue this or not.**

**Thanks to my loyal readers.**

**Alicia.**


	22. Shopping

Chapter Before – 

_"Right, before you cut me off, the only way I will forgive you is if you.." she trailed of dramatically, "COME SHOPPING"_

_"No, no, no, no" I backed away slowly, taking Edward with me._

_"Yes, yes, oh yes Bella Swan" Alice stepped forward every time I had taken a step back._

_"Help me Edward" I gave him puppy eyes and pouted._

_He smiled softly and gave a soft kiss on my forehead, "Sorry baby, but I do not want to face the wrath of Rose and Alice", he pushed me forward towards the girls, whilst I gave him a horrified look._

_"Traitor" I whispered, before Alice pulled me down the hall._

**Chapter 19 – **

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose had me in the car quickly and sped off.

"Why must we be shopping today?" I sighed, "Or even better, couldn't you of waited until later so I could spend the rest of the morning Edward?"

Rose gave me a quick glance in the rear view mirror and smiled sweetly.

Alice answered, "Because Bella, we have a very tight schedule".

"What do you mean?" I asked, scrunching my face up in confusion.

"You'll see" was all she replied with. I knew that if I kept pressing on what she said that I wouldn't get an answer anyway, Alice and Rose are pretty stubborn like that. Instead I just rolled my eyes and pulled my iPod out and blasted some Skillet until we arrived.

* * *

We had been shopping for at least a couple of hours now. Each time Alice or Rose would find something for me to try on they would push me with the item of clothing into the changing rooms and each time they would look me over and shake their heads with disappointment, every time.

"Is there something particular you are trying to find for me?" I've been asking similar questions every time I had tried something on.

"What?" Rose exclaimed at the same time Alice shook her head "No!"

"Riiiight" I dragged, "You two are acting weird"

"Are not" Rose quirked an eyebrow, "We're just being your best friends and trying to find the right clothes for you"

"It's got to be perfect for you" Alice basically squealed.

* * *

We had pretty much been to every shop in town and I was exhausted. Alice and Rose seemed to be pretty disappointed or maybe even a little peeved off.

"WAIT!" Alice yelled, "Pull over" she spoke to Rose.

She pulled over.

"That's what we've been searching for" Alice pointed to the window and Rosalie looked out and nodded approvingly.

"Right Bella, go try that on" Rose smiled.

"Okay.." I said as I hopped out of the car with them and headed into the small shop, picking up the dress and heading to the change room, Alice and Rose following behind me closely.

I tried it on and gave myself a once over. _'Not too bad'_ I thought to myself.

"Bella, can we see?" Rose asked as I stepped out to show them.

"That's it" Alice nodded her head and circled me twice, "This is perfect!"

I turned and looked in the mirror again, looking at the dress. It hugged my chest perfectly all the way down to my waist before it just fell nicely. It hung loosely just above my knees. It was held up by a simple beaded strap that weaved itself around the bust, up around my right shoulder and fell loosely down my back.

"It is pretty" I commented, "But when will I wear it? I murmured to myself.

No one said anything. I lifted my arm to look at the price tag and nearly passed out at the price.

"Too bad, it's too pricey anyway" I turned and walked back into the change room.

As I walked back out Alice stole the dress of me and headed to the counter, she pulled out a card that I knew wasn't hers.

"Alice?" I questioned, look down at the card.

"Oh, it's a new one" She smiled before paying for the dress, "We better get home" She dragged me back out and we were in the car again heading towards the hotel.

* * *

Rose and Alice had practically thrown me in a chair and started playing with my hair and putting make up on me.

It was about an hour and they were done. My hair fell in loose waves all the way down my back and I had smokey eyes with a deep red lipstick. I have to admit, the girls had done a good job.

"Here" Rose passed me my new dress, "Put it on"

I did as I was told as Alice forced some shoes at me. They were black with a shiny black bow on the toes. A beaded strap that matched the dress fit snuggly around my ankles.

Alice nodded her head in excitement and smiled widely, "You look incredible and just in time"

"Just in time? For what?" I asked as a knock sounded at the door.

Rose just smiled and went to open the door.

I followed her as she opened the door.

There stood Edward, in a nice tux with Roses in his hands. His mouth slightly open in shock.. I think.

"Bella.." He started, then shook his head, "You look amazingly beautiful"

I blushed, "Thanks, now what's going on?"

He just smiled and took my hand, "It's a surprise" was all he said.

* * *

**Well there you go :) Hope you liked it.  
Please Review.**


	23. Promise

**Authors Note –  
****Really sorry for not updating quick enough. Been working every day! So exhausted. Quickly will right you this one and then off to bed before my shift again tomorrow! **

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter Before – _

_There stood Edward, in a nice tux with Roses in his hands. His mouth slightly open in shock.. I think._

_"Bella.." He started, then shook his head, "You look amazingly beautiful"_

_I blushed, "Thanks, now what's going on?"_

_He just smiled and took my hand; "It's a surprise" was all he said._

**Chapter 20 – **

**BPOV**

Edward squeezed my hand gently and led me to his car, opening the door for me as I got in. Such a gentleman.

I smiled softly at him as he got in the car and entwined my fingers with his as he started to drive off.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"I told you love" he gave me a quick glance, "It's a surprise". Nothing else was said for the rest of the ride to wherever we were going, but it wasn't awkward, it was just nice. Something I could definitely get used to.

We pulled up to a building, which looked kind of dirty. I quickly glanced over myself and immediately felt way overdressed and kind of disappointed. Edward just led me inside and walked straight up to the lady at the counter.

"Hi, I made a reservation for Cullen" he flashed his dazzling crooked smile before taking my hand again.

"Oh yes Mr Cullen" she gushed quickly, "Everything is just how you wanted it"

"Great" he answered.

"Oh and you must be the lovely Bella he's done all this for" she smiled widely at me, giving me a quick wink.

I just looked confused and well disturbed to say the least. Why was Edward so keen for this 'surprise' to be here?

I just nodded, whilst Edward nodded his head.

"Right this way" she motioned for us to follow and we did. She took us to the back of the building before showing us to some stairs. Weird.

"Well you two have fun, everything is set" and with that she was gone. Edward took me up the stairs before stopping at a door.

"Wha-?" he silenced me with a quick kiss before winding an arm around my waist and a hand over my eyes, pushing us through the door.

"Surprise" he whispered in my ear before uncovering my eyes.

I was definitely surprised. If there was another word that described surprise better I would use that. I looked over to see myself on the roof of the restaurant, with a water view. A small table set up with food already to be eaten.

"Wow" was all I could muster up. He just chuckled quietly and led me to the table.

I glanced over the table and smiled, "This is beautiful Edward, how did you do this?"

"Wasn't that hard really" he sipped the red wine, "Just offered to pay them a little more and told them what I wanted and the lady that you just met was more than willing to do this for me, for you".

"I should thank her later" I murmured, starting to eat my delicious looking food. We ate quietly, making some small talk here and there.

"So there is another part to this surprise" he said out of nowhere.

"Oh?" I questioned, "Really Edward, this is more than enough. Better, this is the best date I have ever been on"

He just ignored me and got up from the tabnle to stand at the side of me, he knelt down and pulled out a small box. This could not be happening! I've only just really met him! How do I let him down gently!

"Calm Bella, it's like I can read your thoughts" he winked, "You're an open book"

I just blushed and he opened the box. There in the box was a ring. Just a plain Silver band with 'Promise" engraved into it.

A promise ring? For what?

"Bella, I've only known you a short while, but I already feel so close to you. This ring that I hope you accept will be a promise" he paused an looked at me, "Not a promise of marriage or anything like that, not yet anyway" he winked, " I promise that no matter what, I will follow you wherever the road leads us, this road trip is now ours" he finished.

"I accept" I grinned and threw myself at him, kissing him hungrily. "How could I not accept after that speech?"

He threaded his fingers through my hair, "I love you"

"I love you too, Edward"

**I hope you liked. Please Review!**


	24. Start of a Journey

**Chapter Before - **

"_I accept" I grinned and threw myself at him, kissing him hungrily. "How could I not accept after that speech?"_

_He threaded his fingers through my hair, "I love you"_

"_I love you too, Edward"_

**Chapter 21 –** **Start of a Journey**  
_**BPOV**_

I glanced down at the ring on my finger and smiled softly. I looked down to the bed and noticed my half packed bag, glanced at my ring again and smiled, this is why my bag was not getting packed. Any time I'd see a glisten of the ring shine, I'd look down and smile at it; remembering the night Edward gave it to me. It's been two days since then.

I sighed happily and Rose glanced over giving me a knowing look, Alice just shaking her head.

"Bella really? We have more things to pack then you and we're almost done" Alice exclaimed, "Stop looking at that thing and get a move on!" she pushed me lightly, I just laughed a little.

"Okay, okay" and I tried my hardest to concentrate on packing. It didn't happen. My thoughts kept drifting to the date.

Rose threw her hands up in frustration and stomped over to me, throwing everything in the bag whilst glaring at me, muttering "Stupid, lovey Bella".

"I'm sorry Rosie" I attempted apology she just flipped me the bird and muttered a 'yeah yeah'.

Truthfully I wasn't sorry for being happy, and I knew Rose wasn't actually angry. If anything Alice and Rose were happy with me. They gushed on about how romantic Edward had been, Rose was extremely jealous.

A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts and I run to the door and opened it quickly, hoping it to be Edward.

"BELLA!"

It wasn't Edward.

"Aw, don't look so disappointed" Emmett pulled me into a tight hug, "He's right there" he waved his hand behind him and sure enough Edward was there. I threw myself at him, hugging him with all my might.

"Well hello beautiful" he whispered and I blushed slightly.

"Hey" I said shyly unwrapping myself from him.

I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett grabbing Rose's bags and Jasper giving Alice a small hug. I smiled thinking that all my friends were happy.

"You ready to go Barbie?" Emmett boomed, grabbing Rose's arm. She pulled away from him roughly and smacked him up the back of the head, "OW! Rosie!"

"I am no Barbie, Emmett!" she seethed.

Emmett actually looked scared. Rose seemed impressed that she scared him. He just nodded at her sadly, before smirking slightly, "Whatever you say Princess"

She raised her hand again and he moved away quickly.

"You better run Emmett! You are so dead" she ran after him, he just chuckled grabbing all her bags and running out the door.

"Two down, four to go" Edward smiled smugly; "We better get going" he motioned over to Jasper who just nodded, taking Alice's hand gently.

"Let's go love" he said to her, she just giggled and let him lead her out.

"Just us now" Edward said to me.

I pulled on his hair and crushed him lips to mine, "Hm, I wanted to do that since you walked in"

He chuckled, "I missed you so much Bella"

"I missed you too" I sighed, "Now let's go! We better get a wriggle on; today we start our journey together today!" I pulled on his arm roughly, trying to get him out the door. He followed willingly.

I picked up my bag and walked down to the car. Edward followed me closely and helped me into the car. The boys were going to stay in their car whilst us girls were going is ours.

I looked up at him and he leaned down to give me a quick chaste kiss. He whispered against my lips, "Remember, no matter what I will follow you wherever the road leads us"

"Wherever?" I questioned.

"I promise" he pecked me on the lips again before running off to his car.

"Aww" Rose cooed.

"So adorable like my Jasper" Alice gushed.

"Not like my buffoon at all!" Rose exclaimed and we just laughed.

I looked down at my ring again and as Rose pulled out of the car park, I turned in the seat to see the boy's car behind us, following us. I smiled and thought _'Wherever the road takes us, I promise"._

**Review :)**


	25. Fairy Tale

**Chapter Before –  
**_ "Wherever?" I questioned._

"_I promise" he pecked me on the lips again before running off to his car._

"_Aww" Rose cooed._

"_So adorable like my Jasper" Alice gushed._

"_Not like my buffoon at all!" Rose exclaimed and we just laughed._

_I looked down at my ring again and as Rose pulled out of the car park, I turned in the seat to see the boy's car behind us, following us. I smiled and thought 'Wherever the road takes us, I promise"._

**Chapter 22 – Fairy Tale  
****BPOV**

We stopped a few times to stretch our legs and swap drivers; Rose was currently asleep on the back seat whilst Alice drove. I picked a CD and relaxed against the seat, curling up and enjoying the quiet.

"So you and Edward seem to be getting close" Alice stated looking at me from the corner of her eye. I smiled at the mention of his name and glanced down at the ring on my finger. It was a little surreal to think that this was all happening.

She smiled as she watched me and nodded to herself, "I am really happy for you Bella, you deserve so much happiness and I really think Edward can give that to you"

"I really hope so Alice, I like him" I smiled a little more, I like him a lot"

"I'm so glad we decided on this trip, I'm so happy I met Jasper and I am happy that Rose has someone that can match and challenge her, I have to admit I was little worried about her"

I nodded in agreement. Rose was so unique that Alice and I constantly worried that there would be someone out there for her that matches her and will be able to challenge her.

She seemed happy with Emmett who surprised us; they loved each other anyone could tell that. Even if they did drive each other completely insane, they would sort it out almost immediately. Honestly it was a little sickening how it worked, but it worked for them and that's all that mattered.

"Do you think that this could last forever?" I muttered quietly, almost to myself.

"I really hope so" Alice answered, "I want us all happy, all of us together"

We fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

I drove into the parking lot for our next hotel. I glanced up through the windscreen and Alice and Rose gasped quietly.

It was exquisite; it was like a giant castle. It looked like it belonged in a fairy tale. I parked the car and jumped out immediately and grabbed my bag with excitement. The boy's car pulled up next to ours and Edward was out and at my side instantly. I wrapped my arms around him and he gave me a soft chaste kiss, he let me go and smiled because he could feel me radiating with excitement.

"It's pretty spectacular isn't it?" He questioned me.

I scoffed and he looked at me questioning, "Spectacular is definitely an understatement!"

"There are no words to describe it" Alice stared, a little dazed. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up the big white steps; Rose and Emmett following close after them.

I went to follow but Edward stopped me, trapping me between the car and his body. He pressed against me firmly, his lips on my neck. My breathing quickened almost instantly and I let out a small whimper, pulling his face to mine I pressed a hard kiss to his mouth to show how much I missed him, just being in a separate car I missed him a tonne.

He kissed back with just as much force and when we broke apart we both struggled to catch how breaths. He snaked him arm around me to retrieve the bag that I had dropped, a smile in his eyes he hoisted it up onto his arm with his bag, his other hand entwining with mine.

He led me up the stairs, I glanced at the hotel with amazement and out the corner of my eye I saw him watching me. This man had so much love for me, it wasn't funny.

We met up with the others that had already checked us in. Rose handed me a set of keys and shot her a questioning glance.

She smiled back, "We decided, that you and Edward can have your own room, Alice and Jasper have their own as well as Emmett and myself"

It took a moment for that to register before I let out a tiny squeal, and jumped into Edwards arms once again. This really was a fairy tale.

Alice rolled her eyes "Sheesh Bella, it's like you've never shared a bed with him before"

I blushed at her words.

"We are all on the same floor still, right next to each other" Rose warned, "So no hanky panky" Emmett pouted, "Well none that other's will hear"

"Eww" Alice and I said together before laughing aloud. Rose just glared before taking Emmett's hand and whispering in his ear. He picked her up and practically ran to the elevator.

"Disturbing" Alice muttered and I shuddered in response.

Jasper leaned down and placed feathery light kisses against her neck before he led her to the elevator as well. Just leaving Edward and I together again, I raised the key and dangled it in front of his face.

"Shall we go to our room Mr Cullen?"

"We shall Miss Swan" he played along with me.

I raced him to the elevator. He would easily beat me but he was dragged down by his luggage and mine. I did a little victory dance and he just laughed at me.

I pressed the button for the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive, once it did we stepped and sure enough Edward had me pressed against the wall.

He gave me a light kiss, before pulling away, "Would you do me the kind honour of being my princess tomorrow night?"

"Huh?" definitely confused. He nodded for me to look behind me, a huge poster was hanging up and sure enough, there it was. Tomorrow night the hotel was holding a fairy tale ball.

I glanced back to him, "Of course, as long as you'll be my prince"

"I'd be anything for you Bella" and the sincerity in his voice made me quiver with love and told me that he would indeed be anything that I needed him to be.

**Review :)**


	26. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note -  
****Hello my lovely fans, I am so grateful to every one of you that take the time to read my story and even more grateful to the ones that take the time to review and let me know your opinion. I did once lose motivation in this story but I am slowly returning to love it and hoping my writing as matured.**

**I did get a request from a Sam to have a part in the story, but seeing as I can't respond to a guest review, I wasn't able to follow up with that, really sorry! Would have had a great spot for you within this chapter!**

**Now, on with the story..**

**Chapter Before -  
**_He gave me a light kiss, before pulling away, "Would you do me the kind honour of being my princess tomorrow night?"_

"_Huh?" definitely confused. He nodded for me to look behind me, a huge poster was hanging up and sure enough, there it was. Tomorrow night the hotel was holding a fairy tale ball._

_I glanced back to him, "Of course, as long as you'll be my prince"_

"_I'd be anything for you Bella" and the sincerity in his voice made me quiver with love and told me that he would indeed be anything that I needed him to be._

**Chapter 23 – Wake Up Call  
****BPOV**

A sharp knock on the hotel door made me jump from the bed, I had been awake for quite a while reading my book whilst enjoying the company of a sleeping Edward. I raced to the door to stop the annoying knock before it woke him up.

Swinging it open hard and preparing myself to be stern with this person, I was greeted with a small petite Alice who was bouncing up and down with excitement. Only one could guess what she was so excited about.

"Guess you got asked to the ball?"

She gave me the stink eye before placing her hands on her hips, "How did you know?"

"Because why else would you be at my door at eight in the morning, bouncing with excitement?"

She huffed loudly, her hands falling to her sides, "Ah, good point" a wide smile spread across her face, "and guess what, this means it's a shopping trip!"

I groaned. Of course I should have seen this coming; I didn't have anything for a ball, let alone a fairy tale one. Alice pushed her way past me and jumped onto the bed, waking a sleepy Edward bounce and fall straight to the floor.

"What the?" he sat up suddenly, rubbing his head. I raced to his side, asking if he was okay before turning and glaring straight at a sheepishly looking Alice.

"Oops" she didn't even looked one bit concerned, Edward got off the floor with the support of the bed.

"What's with the wakeup call?" he asked, still rubbing his head gently, poor baby.

"Well Jasper asked me to the fairy tale ball and I knew you asked Bella"

"How the he.." he interrupted her.

The interrupted right back with a tap to her head, "I just know things"

Edward shifted his eyes over to me and I nodded, she was scary like that.

"Anyway" she kept talking, I sat down next to Edward snuggling into his side, "Bella needs to go shopping for an outfit and so do I"

"What about Rose?" shouldn't she have to shop to?

"Oh, don't even mention this to Rose, that buffoon of a boyfriend of hers didn't even ask her, I already made that mistake this morning, informing her of our attendance" Alice shuddered.

"Poor Emmett" I shook my head along with her.

"She looked livid" Alice concluded.

"Do I need to go protect the great big oaf?" Edward looked at both of is hesitantly.

"NO!" I hugged him closer, he laughed and Alice smirked.

"I would listen to her Edward; Rose can be pretty scary when she wants her way"

"Suppose I better have a shower and go see what Jasper's up to today" Edward gave me a soft kiss to the cheek before leaving for the bathroom. I turned to Alice who looked happy and radiated with excitement.

"Let's get going!" she dragged me out the door and down to the car. Luckily I was up early and already dressed, I honestly don't think Alice cared if I was ready or not.

* * *

"Okay so I have our costumes planned out" Alice walked straight into the third costume shop.

"You've said that a few times now" I groaned, "Anyway, isn't it supposed to be my choice in what I wear?"

"It's a fairy tale ball Bella, what are you going to wear?"

"Clothes, I hope" I smirked which earned me a glare.

"Ha Ha, very funny" she put sarcastically.

"A dress?"

"What kind of dress?"

"I don't know Alice! A pretty one?"

"And this is why I have planned our outfits" she smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are you going as?"

"You'll just have to see"

"And what am I going as?"

"You'll find out tonight"

"Come on Alice, what if I don't like it?" I whined.

"Don't you worry Bella, I know you'll love it; I've thought of everything" she smiled before running her hand through the rack of clothes.

Guess I'll find out tonight.

**That's it, short and sweet. Can't wait til the fairy tale ball, I am super excited, so are the characters! They can't wait!**

**Review :)**


End file.
